In Cage
by Vanilla Mint29
Summary: Aku bersumpah! Aku bersumpah akan membunuh keparat itu! Dia... Tidak akan kumaafkan! Gara-gara dia, aku jadi tidak punya keluarga sama sekali! Tapi... Aku tidak bisa bertindak sendirian. Aku harus punya bidak. Siapa saja. Siapa saja boleh jadi bidakku. Walau itu iblis sekalipun. Inilah pembalasan dari seorang gadis yang didampingi iblisnya.
1. Chapter 1

**IN CAGE**

-Part I-

Aku berlari menyusuri lorong rumahku. Tidak juga sih... Sebenarnya ini rumah bibiku. Tapi berhubung aku tinggal berdua dengannya, tak apa kan kalau kusebut rumahku?

Hari ini, ulang tahunku yang ke-17 tahun. Bibi berjanji untuk membuatkan cheese cake kesukaanku. Kalian tahu? Cheese cake buatan bibi sangatlah enak! Tak kalah dengan cheese cake dari bakery ternama.

Saat ingin memasuki dapur, aku mencium sesuatu. Ini bukan wangi cheese cake. Ini bau hangus. Juga... Aku mencium bau amis dari sana.

Semakin mendekat, bau itu semakin tercium. Aku yang penasaran langsung melihat sekeliling. Tak ada apa-apa. Normal seperti biasa.

.

"Bibi...", panggilku. "Kau dimana?"

Aneh. Bibi tidak ada. Seharusnya dia ada di sini. Tapi... Peralatan untuk membuat kue milik bibi ada di atas meja. Itu menandakan kalau dia sedang membuat cheese cake.

Ekh! Ada asap hitam dari oven!

Segera aku berlari untuk mematikan oven yang entah ada apa di dalamnya.

Eh... Apa... Yang kuinjak? Seperti... Air...

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku menundukan kepalaku. Dan...

"A.. Astaga! Darah?!"

Banyak sekali! Tidak hanya itu, mataku makin terbelalak kala melihat tubuh yang tergeletak di bawah meja. Tubuh itu... Bersimbah darah dan terdapat pisau yang tertanam dipunggungnya.

Kumohon... Jangan katakan. Ini.. Ini pasti mimpi, kan?

"Bibi...?" Tak ada suara apapun yang menjawab. Aku menggeleng. "Tidak... Ini tidak mungkin... TIDAK!"

-oOo-

"Evakuasi mayat itu dan segera periksa lokasi kejadian."

Ini... Tidak mungkin... Bibi...

"Apa kau bisa ceritakan apa yang terjadi?"

Aku menoleh. Tapi bukan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku menangis. Menangis sejadi-jadinya, tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan salah satu pihak kepolisian itu.

"Kau ada dilokasi saat kejadiaan ini berlangsung?"

Lagi-lagi aku diam. Aku tak sanggup mengatakan apa-apa. Ini sulit dipercaya.

"Baiklah, kau pasti shock. Kau bisa jelaskan nanti."

"Kumohon temukan pembunuhnya..."

"Eh? Kau bilang apa?"

Tatapanku menajam. "Aku ingin kalian menemukan pembunuh bibiku!"

"Jadi korban adalah bibimu?"

"Ya. Dia bibiku." Kuhapus air mataku dengan kasar. "Aku tidak ada dilokasi kejadian saat itu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi aku yakin, ini pembunuhan. Bibi tidak mungkin bunuh diri!"

"Akan kami lakukan. Untuk sementara mayat korban akan kami otopsi dan pisau itu akan menjadi barang bukti juga akan diperiksa sidik jarinya."

"Kumohon... Beritahu aku result-nya."

"Ya."

Aku bersumpah! Aku bersumpah akan membunuh keparat itu! Dia... Tidak akan kumaafkan! Gara-gara dia, aku jadi tidak punya keluarga sama sekali!

Tapi... Aku tidak bisa bertindak sendirian. Aku harus punya bidak. Siapa saja. Siapa saja boleh jadi bidakku. Walau itu iblis sekalipun.

-oOo-

"Baiklah, kau sudah memanggilku. Sekarang, pilihlah. Membuat kontrak dengan iblis dan semua keinginanmu akan terpenuhi atau tidak sama sekali?"

"Aku.. Aku... Aku Ingin kekuatan."

"Oh?"

"AKU INGIN KEKUATAN UNTUK MEMBALAS DENDAM PADA ORANG YANG TELAH MEMBUNUH BIBIKU! IBLIS, AKU AKAN MEMBUAT KONTRAK DENGANMU!"

"Jadi kau ingin meninggalkan cahaya dan memilih jalan menuju ke neraka? Baiklah. Sekarang, kita akan menandai bagian tubuh kita dengan segel kontrak. Jadi... Dimana kau mau-"

"TERSERAH! DIMANA SAJA!"

"Hmph... Baiklah. Karena kau seorang perempuan, aku akan berbaik hati. Akan kubuat segel itu dilengan bahu kananmu."

Sepasang tangan mencengkram lengan atasku dengan sangat kencang, seolah akan memutuskan lenganku. Sakit sekali. Bahkan kuku yang tajam itu meninggalkan bekas luka di sana. Darahku mulai mengalir.

Tapi... Demi kekuatan itu, aku akan menahan sakit ini! Aku harus kuat!

Tangan itu menghilang. Tapi aku belum melihat sesosokpun di hadapanku.

"Sebelum aku menjadi butlermu, beritahu aku namamu."

Pandanganku lurus, menatap dengan tajam. "Fiel. Fiel Granville."

"Fufu... Fiel ya?"

Sekarang aku melihatnya. Sosok itu mulai nampak. Mengingat dia adalah iblis, sejenak aku merasa takut. Apakah wujudnya menakutkan? Tapi.. Tidak. Aku tidak boleh takut!

Sosok itu benar-benar muncul. Cahaya lampu menyorotnya, mulai dari kaki hingga kepala. Dan aku agak terkejut. Dia tidak menyeramkan. Melainkan pria tampan dengan stelan jas khas seorang butler.

Dia membungkukan tubuhnya. "Anda boleh memberi perintah apa saja."

-oOo-

Aku berhenti saat melewati kamar bibi Gabby. Kubuka pintu yang menghalangi pandanganku. Mataku menatap setiap senti ruangan tersebut. Ini... Sudah 5 hari.

Biasanya jika aku mengintip kamar bibi, dia akan marah tapi pada akhirnya menyuruhku masuk lalu dia akan menyanyikan lullaby.

Bibi...

"Ah... Young lady, di sini Anda rupanya."

Aku menoleh. Oh... Dia. "Ada apa?"

"Makan malam sudah siap."

"Tunggu sebentar." Kutatap kembali kamar bibi. Aku menghela nafas. "Ayo."

Aku berjalan lebih dulu. Sedangkah iblis itu berjalan mengikutiku.

Omong-omong, aku tinggal bersama bibi Gabby karena mama dan papaku tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat. Baik mayat para penumpang ataupun badan pesawat, keduanya tidak dapat ditemukan. Aneh. Tapi mungkin bisa saja.

Sejak saat itu, bibi Gabby, adik ayahku yang masih berusia 23 tahun mengajakku tinggal bersamanya. Aku tentu menerima ajakannya. Sebab aku akan mati kesepian jika tinggal sendirian di rumah. Tapi rumah itu masih ada. Walau mungkin terlihat seperti rumah hantu. Mungkin sesekali aku akan mengunjungi rumah itu.

Dengan pekerjaan bibi Gabby sebagai pemilik butik, dia dapat memenuhi kebutuhan ekonomi kami. Yah... Bisa dibilang penghasilannya di atas rata-rata. Bahkan rumah bibi lebih mewah daripada rumah papa dan mama. Tapi... Apa aku bisa menjalankan butik peninggalan bibi? Kuharap bisa. Sebab butik itu adalah butik kesayangan bibi.

"Oh ya, iblis, siapa namamu?", tanyaku tanpa menghentikan langkah.

"Siapa saja terserah Anda."

Aku berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana jika... Sebastian?"

"Eh? Sebastian?"

"Ya. Sebastian... Emm... Atterton."

"Menarik. Apakah itu nama kenalan Anda?"

"Ya. Itu... Nama kekasihku."

"Lalu kenapa Anda berikan nama itu?"

"Tak apa. Dia sudah meninggal karena kanker. Tapi... Aku senang jika bisa memanggil namanya lagi."

"Baik, saya mengerti."

Sesampainya di ruang makan, aku segera duduk dikursi... Tempat favorite bibi Gabby. Sekali lagi aku menghela nafas. Makanan yang ada dimeja hanya kutatap tanpa kusentuh.

"Ada apa, young lady? Makanan ini bukan selera Anda?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, bukan begitu. Hanya saja... Aku tidak nafsu makan."

"Tapi Anda belum makan apa-apa."

"Aku ingin... Cheese cake."

"Baiklah, akan saya buatkan untuk Anda."

"Eh? Sekarang? Apa tidak terlalu malam untuk membuat kue?"

"Tenang saja."

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu."

"Oh ya, karena aku belum belanja, bisa tolong pisahkan ikan dengan durinya?"

Sebastian terlihat bingung. "Untuk apa, lady?"

"Snowbell. Tadi dia baru pulang."

"Eh? Snowbell?"

Aku mengangguk. "Yap. Dia kucing peliharaanku."

Raut wajah Sebastian berubah. Matanya tampak berbinar. Senyumnya juga merekah lebar. Ada apa dengannya?

"Baiklah, lady, akan saya lakukan."

-oOo-

Pagi ini, aku sudah rapi. Kupandangi bayangan diriku yang dipantulkan oleh cermin. Yap! Tidak ada yang tertinggal.

"Lady, Anda sudah bangun?"

Eh?

Buru-buru aku membukakan pintu kamarku. Dibalik pintu itu sudah ada Sebastian.

"Anda ingin pergi kemana?", tanyanya bingung.

"Aku akan ke sekolah. Sudah 5 hari sejak kematian bibi, aku absen."

"Hmm..." Sebastian mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu, sebelum berangkat, Anda sarapan terlebih dahulu."

"Ok."

Sebastian mempersilakan aku jalan terlebih dahulu.

Hmm... Kukira dia akan semena-mena mengingat dia adalah iblis. Tapi nyatanya, dia sangat baik. Mungkin karena dia butler. Lucu sekali.

-oOo-

"Kau di rumah saja. Jangan ikut ke sekolahku. Mengerti?"

"Tapi, lady, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tidak akan."

"Saya hanya ingin memastikan semuanya aman. Jika sudah selesai, saya akan kembali."

Hmm...

"Sungguh?"

"Ya."

"Tapi untuk seterusnya, kau tetap di rumah. Jangan ikuti aku ke sekolah."

"Baik."

Aku keluar dari rumah lalu berjalan menuju mobil biru yang terparkir manis. Kubuka pintu mobil dan duduk dikursi yang ada di sebelah kursi kemudi. Sebastian ikut masuk, tapi dia duduk dikursi kemudi.

Eh?! Tunggu...!

Aku menatap Sebastian yang ada di sebelahku. "Memangnya kau bisa mengendarai mobil?"

"Tentu saja bisa, lady."

"Yah... Baiklah. Ayo berangkat."

"Baik."

Aneh. Aku baru tahu kalau iblis bisa mengendarai mobil. Ada-ada saja. Mungkin di dunianya terdapat kursus mengemudi. Haha... Tidak, tidak, aku hanya bercanda.

"Belok kanan.", kataku memberitahu saat kami sampai dipertigaan jalan. "Selain mengemudikan mobil, kau bisa mengemudikan apa lagi? Pesawat?"

"Ya, jika itu diperlukan."

Oh.. Great. Aku benar-benar terkejut sekarang. Mungkin aku akan membeli sebuah pesawat agar dapat keliling dunia. Hem? Apa? Oh... Ayolah, aku bercanda. Lagi.

"Oh ya..." Aku menundukan kepalaku. "Soal balas dendam... Apa kau tak bisa secepatnya menemukan pembunuh bibiku?"

"Maaf, lady, saya memang iblis, tapi bukan berarti saya dapat mengetahui pelakunya."

"Lalu... Bagaimana dengan kekuatan? Apa maksudnya aku mendapat kekuatan? Seperti Superman? Begitu?"

"Bukan begitu, lady. Maksudnya, saya yang akan menjadi pedang dan perisai bagi Anda. Sayalah yang akan melakukan apapun yang Anda perintahkan."

"Oh..." Hmm... Apakah bisa jika aku meminta itu? "Aku masih ada janji yang belum terselesaikan dengan kekasihku. Apa kau bisa menghidupkan kembali Sebastian?"

"Lady, saya iblis, bukan seseorang yang dapat menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati."

"Hmm... Begitu ya?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Bangunan di depan adalah sekolahku. Berhenti di sana."

"Baik."

Sebastian memelankan laju mobil. Kupikir dia akan berhenti di depan gerbang, tapi dia malah masuk dan memarkirkan mobil ini ditempat parkir.

Aku memandang Sebastian dengan heran. "Kau mau pulang jalan kaki?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Saya akan menunggu Anda sampai jam pulang tiba."

"Hah?! Kau sudah berjanji untuk segera pulang, kan?!"

"Saya tidak berjanji, kok."

Seketika itu juga wajahku cemberut. Dasar. Dia berbohong. Padahal dia selalu tersenyum.

Tanpa menghiraukan Sebastian, aku langsung membuka pintu mobil dan keluar. Setelah kututup pintu mobilnya, aku mendengar suara yang memanggilku.

"Fiel!"

Aku mencari sumber suara itu. Oh... Ternyata Jazzy, teman sekelasku.

"Hai...", sapaku saat dia berada di dekatnya.

"Aku dengar... Bibimu meninggal. Aku turut berduka."

"Ya, terima kasih, Jazzy."

"Teruslah semangat. Seperti Fiel yang biasanya, ya?"

"Itu pasti. Ayo kita ke kel-"

"Lady Fiel, Anda meninggalkan buku Anda."

Eh?

Aku kembali dan mengambil buku yang diberikan Sebastian. "Thank's."

"You're welcome."

Baru saja aku ingin melanjutkan langkahku menuju kelas, tiba-tiba terdengar banyak teriakan. Dan.. Oh... Aku sudah bisa menduga.

"Kyaa...! Tampannya!"

"Siapa dia?"

"Aku ingin berkenalan!"

"Aku juga!"

"Aku akan menanyakan alamatnya!"

"Hei! Hei! Aku juga mau!"

Geez...

Para siswi di sekolah ini, sedikit saja melihat lelaki tampan, pasti langsung ribut. Aku tahu, aku tahu, Sebastian memang tampan.

Awalnya aku biasa saja saat melihat para siswi mengerumuni Sebastian. Tapi lama-kelamaan aku jadi geli sendiri. Kasihan Sebastian. Kurasa dia kewalahan. Sebagai majikan yang baik, aku harus menolongnya.

Kutepuk bahu Jazzy. "Kau duluan saja. Aku ada perlu."

"Oh.. Aku mengerti. Kekasihmu ya? Cepat selamatkan dia."

"Haha... Iya, iya."

Jadi aku langsung berlari menuju kerumunan itu. Dengan susah payah aku menembus kerumunan. Saat aku mendapatkan tangan langsung kutarik dia dari kerumanan. Aku yakin yang kutarik ini Sebastian. Sebab hanya dia yang menggunakan sarung tangan.

Dugaanku benar!

Tak ada waktu untuk bercakap-cakap, aku harus membawa Sebastian ke tempat yang tidak dapat diketahui oleh para gadis-gadis. Akhirnya aku membawa Sebastian ke gudang belakang sekolah.

Dengan langkah lebar, kami sampai di gudang belakang sekolah. Nafasku terengah-engah. Tapi tampaknya tidak bagi Sebastian. Dia bernafas dengan normal. Mungkin karena dia iblis.

"Anda baik-baik saja?", tanya Sebastian.

"Ya." Aku tersenyum. "Haha... Sudah lama aku tidak berlari. Rasanya lelah juga ya?"

"Tanpa Anda tolong pun, saya dapat menyelamatkan diri saya sendiri."

"Oh... Maksudmu kau tidak perlu pertolonganku, begitu?"

"Ti.. Tidak, bukan begitu..."

"Ya sudah."

"Padahal namanya hampir sama, tapi sifatnya bertolak belakang."

"Hah?" Aku menatap Sebastian. "Maksudmu?"

"Kalau saya ceritakan, bisa-bisa Anda terlambat masuk kelas."

"Tidak apa. Sekolah ini memang longgar jam pelajaran. Kebanyakan bermain daripada belajar."

"Tapi-"

"Aku ingin dengar ceritamu."

"Baiklah." Sebastian menengadahkan wajahnya. Ia menatap langit. "Dulu, pada era Victoria, ada seorang anak bangsawan yang membuat kontrak dengan saya."

"Eh...?! Era Victoria?!"

"Ya. Abad ke-19."

"Hebat... Kau masih hidup sampai sekarang."

"Karena saya iblis."

"Ok, ok, lanjutkan ceritamu."

"Dia yatim-piatu. Orang tuanya tewas dibunuh. Karena itulah dia membuat kontrak dengan saya. Dia ingin membalas dendam."

Eh? Sama denganku... Kenapa bisa?

"Lalu?", tanyaku antusias.

"Sifatnya keras kepala, dingin, egois, dan benci kekalahan."

"Dan namanya?"

"Ciel Phantomhive."

Aku terdiam. Fiel... Ciel... Fiel... Ciel...

"Ba.. Bagaimana bisa?! Itu hampir mirip! Kisahnya pun sama denganku!"

"Anda tahu apa yang paling mengejutkan lagi?"

"Tidak. Ceritakan!"

"Kalian berdua sama-sama memberi saya nama Sebastian."

"Hee...! Itu mustahil!"

"Yah... Bedanya dia memberi saya nama Sebastian Michaelis, sedangkan Anda Sebastian Atterton. Dan dia memberi nama Sebastian berdasarkan nama anjingnya. Itu sedikit menyebalkan."

"Hoo... Itu parah sekali. Tapi... Kenapa ada kebetulan yang seperti ini ya?"

"Entahlah. Saya juga tidak tahu." Sebastian tiba-tiba menatapku lekat-lekat. "Anda harus tahu satu hal lagi, lady."

"Apa?"

"Jika dendam Anda sudah terbalaskan, jiwa Anda akan saya ambil."

Hah?! Yang benar saja?! Itu artinya aku akan mati...?

Aku mundur menjauhinya. "Tidak. Aku tidak mau..."

"Tapi itu perjanjiannya."

"Kau tidak bilang itu saat perjanjian." Aku menudingnya. "Oh! Aku tahu! Kau ingin agar aku segera membuat kontrak denganmu, kan?! Jahat! Jika itu maumu, seharusnya dari awal aku tidak usah melakukan kontrak terkutuk ini!"

Aku melangkah menjauhinya lalu semakin lama langkahku semakin lebar. Aku berlari sejauh mungkin darinya. Aku bingung ingin pergi kemana. Tapi sejauh mungkin yang kubisa.

Tujuanku adalah tempat parkir. Mataku mencari mobil berwarna biru. Setelah mendapat apa yang kucari, aku segera berlari menuju mobilku dan segera masuk. Tanganku merogoh tas untuk mencari kunci mobil.

Astaga! Kuncinya... Kurasa kuncinya ada di Sebastian. Kenapa aku bisa lupa?! Bodoh!

"Bagaimana ini...? Aku tidak mungkin meminta padanya!"

Aku melihat laci mobil. Senyumku mengembang. Aku ingat. Kunci-kunci penting ada di dalam laci itu. Ya! Tidak salah lagi!

Segera kubuka laci yang ada di hadapanku. Dan... Aku tidak salah! Kunci cadangan mobilnya ada! Tanpa berpikir lagi, kumasukan kunci dan kunyalakan mesin mobil. Perlahan aku memundurkan mobil ini lalu langsung menginjak gas untuk segera pergi dari sini. Masa bodoh dengan sekolah.

Sial! Kenapa aku bisa begitu gelap mata sampai-sampai terikat kontrak dengan iblis?! Seharusnya aku tahu kalau aku tidak akan selamat jika mengenal iblis! Padahal hanya untuk kekuatan yang semu, aku sampai mengorbankan jiwaku. Benar-benar keterlaluan!

Aku menghentikan mobilku saat melihat anak-anak menyebrang pada zebracross. Di belakang mereka berjalan beberapa wanita. Pasti ibu dari anak-anak itu.

Kupandangi anak-anak itu satu persatu. Mereka masih polos. Innocence. Wajah-wajah itu terlihat murni, tidak mempunyai dosa. Mereka tampak berseri dengan senyum, tawa, dan canda.

Aku iri. Andai saja aku menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Atau seandainya waktu bisa kuputar ulang. Seandainya bisa, aku akan berusaha keras melupakan dendamku. Tapi aku sadar, semuanya telah terjadi. Apa yang kubuat harus kutanggung sendiri. Ya, sendiri, tak ada yang tersangkut dalam hal ini.

Apakah bisa jika aku kembali pada cahaya dan menyelamatkan jiwaku?

Ah... Mereka sudah sampai diseberang jalan. Sebaiknya aku segera pergi sebelum mobil di belakangku memberi klakson yang cukup keras.

Kemana aku harus pergi? Emm... Sudah lama aku tidak melihat rumah itu. Mungkin aku akan ke sana dan memberi sedikit pembersihan. Pasti akan sangat lelah membersihkannya sendirian.

-oOo-

Kuparkirkan mobilku dihalaman depan. Sementara aku berusaha membuka pintu rumah yang sudah lama tidak dihuni selama 2 tahun. Saat pintu terbuka, banyak debu yang beterbangan. Aku terbatuk.

Kakiku melangkah masuk.

"I'm home..."

Semakin aku memasuki rumah ini, aku jadi mengingat kenanganku bersama papa dan mama. Mereka selalu memberikan yang terbaik untukku. Mobil biru itulah hadiah ulang tahunku yang ke-15, tepat seminggu sebelum mereka pergi.

Lalu aku memasuki ruangan yang menjadi kamarku. Aku rindu dengan ruangan ini. Cat cokelat muda yang dipadu dengan warna cokelat tua. Juga gambar beberapa menara didinding, seperti menara jam Big Ben, menara Eiffel, menara Pisa, dan tembok China walau sebenarnya bukan menara.

Aku menatap sebuah foto yang masih kokoh berdiri dimeja riasku. Di dalam bingkai itu terdapat fotoku bersama seseorang, yang katanya dia akan menjadikanku istrinya dimasa depan. Tapi... Semua itu hanya tinggal ucapan.

"Sebastian... Kita masih punya janji untuk mengunjungi menara Eiffel, kan? Kenapa kau mengingkari janjimu?"

Hah... Aku akan mencoba untuk terbiasa hidup sendirian. Setidaknya aku senang. Aku dapat menangis sesukaku tanpa ada yang melihat. Ya, kan?

Nah... Jadi... Harus dimulai dari mana aku membersihkan rumah ini? Yah... Sulit memang. Tapi rumah ini peninggalan orang tuaku.

"Saya akan membantu Anda membersihkan rumah ini, Lady Fiel."

Ekh! Suara ini...!

Mataku terbelalak kala melihat si empunya suara. "Kau?! Tapi... Bagaimana bisa menemukanku?!"

"Segel ini bukan hanya tanda kontrak tapi juga sebagai penghubung agar iblis selalu tahu dimana mangsanya berada."

Ugh!

"Pergi! Pergi!"

"Tidak, saya ingin membantu Anda membersihkan rumah ini."

"Ihh...! Kau tidak dengar ya?! Ini perintah! Cepat pergi!"

"Yes, my lady."

Dia pergi.

Kenapa?! Kupikir aku bisa menangis sendirian? Menyebalkan!

-oOo-

"Nah... Karena seluruh rumah sudah bersih, bagaimana jika saya membuatkan pancake untuk Anda?"

Sebastian menyebalkan. Padahal aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk pergi tapi diam-diam dia membersihkan rumah ini. Dasar iblis.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau.", tolakku tegas.

"Lalu Anda ingin makan apa? Cheese cake barang kali?"

"Itu juga tidak mau." Tatapanku tajam. "Yang aku mau, aku ingin membatalkan kontrak ini."

Seketika, aura di dalam rumah ini berubah. Terasa panas dan jadi sedikit gelap. Saat kulihat ke hadapanku, aku jadi takut sendiri. Pasalnya di belakang Sebastian terdapat bayangan hitam. Wajah lelaki itu juga jadi terlihat marah.

"Kontrak yang sudah dibuat tidak bisa dibatalkan, apapun alasannya.", ucap Sebastian rendah.

Aku terbelalak. "Ke.. Kenapa?"

"Perjanjian tetaplah perjanjian. Tidak ada yang boleh melanggar."

Ah.. Itu tidak mungkin... Berarti, aku akan terus berada di bawah ikatan perjanjian dengan iblis itu.

Aku tidak mau!

"Tidak..." Aku menggeleng dengan cepat. "Aku tidak mau! Aku ingin membatalkan semuanya! Perjanjian kita, dendamku, juga nama Sebastian! Kau tidak berhak dengan nama Sebastian!"

"Manusia hanyalah makhluk yang bodoh. Mudah tergoda. Mereka labil. Tidak pantas untuk hidup." Tangan kanan iblis itu mencengkram kedua pipiku. "Kau hanya membuang-buang waktuku. Tidak berguna."

Aku takut... Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Pasrah, aku hanya bisa menangis. Menangis dalam ketakutan yang luar biasa. Baru kali ini aku menangis karena takut mati. Sungguh! Aku belum ingin mati! Masih banyak yang harus kuselesaikan di dunia ini! Bila saatnya tiba, biarlah aku mati dengan tenang.

Air mata tak hanya membanjiri wajahku, tapi juga tangan si iblis. Tanganku tak bisa digerakan untuk menepisnya. Tubuhku serasa lumpuh.

"Kumohon...", pintaku dengan lirih. "Aku tidak mau mati..."

Cengkraman tangan itu melonggar, tapi tak menyingkir dari wajahku. Tatapannya masih terlihat tajam. Dia seperti akan mengambil jiwaku kapan saja.

Si iblis menyeringai. "Polos dan lugu. Betapa menyedihkannya dirimu."

Tatapanku melemah. Aku benar-benar tak berdaya. "Aku... Aku tidak punya siapapun sekarang. Hanya ada kau. Kali ini aku memohon... Jika kau memperlakukanku seperti ini... Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Samar aku melihat kedua mata di hadapanku membulat lebar. Ia menarik kembali tangannya.

Tidak ada penopang lagi, tubuhku ambruk begitu saja. Tenagaku seakan menguap kelangit. Pikiranku juga terasa kosong.

Sepasang tangan mengangkat tubuhku. Dia membopong lalu merebahkanku di sofa yang tidak jauh dari tempatku berada tadi.

"beristirahatlah di sini sebentar, lady. Saya akan membuatkan teh hangat untuk Anda."

Dia pergi berlalu.

Kenapa dengannya? Tiba-tiba jadi perhatian. Tapi daripada itu... Apa yang harus kulakukan? Haruskah aku hidup seperti ini? Menjalani hidupku dengan perasaan menyesal? Aku bingung...

"Papa.. Mama... Apa yang harus kulakukan? Bibi Gabby, bantu aku. Sebastian, kuyakin kau kecewa padaku."

Aku merasa diriku ini sudah masuk ke dalam jurang kegelapan. Apakah hidupku masih berarti? Apakah bodoh jika aku masih mempertahankan hidupku?

"Teh Anda, lady."

Ah... Kenapa dia cepat sekali kembali? Aku masih ingin merenungkan semuanya.

Aku memijat pelipisku. Sedetik kemudian aku segera bangkit lalu duduk dengan menyandarkan punggungku pada sofa. Setelah itu kuambil cangkir yang disodorkan oleh si iblis. Aku meminum isi cangkir itu dengan perlahan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?", tanyaku takut-takut.

"Entahlah. Saya sudah membersihkan rumah ini beserta isinya. Mungkin Anda ingin menyuruh saya melakukan sesuatu?"

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Kepalaku tertunduk. "Untuk saat ini... Untuk saat ini saja... Aku ingin kembali merasakan kehangatan yang orang tuaku berikan." Mataku menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Aku tahu kau bukan salah satu dari mereka. Tapi... Apa kau mau membelai kepalaku sama seperti yang ibuku lakukan 2 tahun yang lalu?"

Dia tersenyum. Kali ini senyumnya berbeda dari yang tadi. Lebih lembut dan terlihat baik. Dia lantas duduk di sebelahku. Awalnya aku ragu, tapi perlahan aku merebahkan tubuhku dengan kepala yang ada di atas pangkuannya. Dia mulai membelai kepalaku dengan lembut.

Kalau begini... Aku jadi ingat mama...

"Apa Anda merasa nyaman?"

"Umm... Ya." Kantuk mulai menyerangku. Sebelum tertidur, aku tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih... Sebastian..."

-oOo-

"Huaa...! Aku tidak mau!"

"Tapi, lady, Anda sudah menerima tantangannya. Jadi mau tidak mau Anda harus melakukannya."

"Kau bodoh ya?! Aku paling takut dengan hal yang berbau mistik!"

Ini memang salahku. Aku dengan sok beraninya menerima tantangan Helene untuk beradu nyali di sekolah saat tengah malam tiba.

Habisnya... Helene selalu selalu mengangguku. Lebih tepatnya... Selalu menantangku dalam segala hal. Entah dalam mata pelajaran, olahraga, kepopuleran, bahkan sampai pasangan dansa. Kuakui, aku selalu kalah, kecuali dalam olahraga. Dan kali ini anak paling populer di sekolah itu menantangku uji nyali. Dia bilang, jika aku menolak, hidupku tidak akan tenang. Dan benarlah, lokerku selalu penuh dengan katak!

Oh... Ayolah, aku kan hanya ingin hidup tenang. Bagaimana tidak frustasi jika katak-katak itu melompat kekepalaku setiap kali aku membuka loker? Yah... Karena itulah, aku Fiel Granville, menerima tantangan uji nyali walau sebenarnya aku sangat takut. Tak ada pilihan lain. Hidup itu pilihan. Dan pilihan tak pernah ada yang adil.

Sebastian memberiku mantel. "Mungkin Anda butuh ini. Untuk berjaga-jaga. Siapa tahu Anda merasa dingin. Emm... Atau sebagai pelindung mata Anda agar tidak melihat hantu."

Aku mendelik. "Kau menghinaku, hah?!"

"Tidak, hanya bicara sesuai fakta."

"Kau...!" Hah! Menyebalkan! "Kau harus ikut denganku!"

"Tapi teman Anda bilang, Anda harus mengelilingi sekolah sendirian."

"Persetanan dengan itu! Aku tidak mau ditertawakan karena berlari ketakutan. Kau hanya perlu masuk lewat pintu belakang dan kita bertemu di depan ruang guru dilantai dasar."

"Tapi itu melanggar aturan yang diberikan."

"Baiklah. Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada majikanmu ini, kau tidur di gudang!"

Dia tersenyum. Dan itu membuatku jengkel. "Well, time to move."

-oOo-

Dengan mantel yang diberikan Sebastian aku berdiri di halaman depan sekolah. Helene menyuruhku masuk lebih dulu. Tentu saja aku menolak.

"Ini kan adu uji nyali. Kenapa aku masuk duluan?", tanyaku dengan nada kesal.

"Kalau aku masuk juga, siapa tahu kau kabur."

"Untuk apa? Toh banyak temanmu yang menunggu diluar."

"Ok, ok, aku juga akan masuk. Karena sekolah cukup gelap, aku akan berlaku bijak. Ini untukmu." Helene memberiku senter.

"Hmph! Ditengah jalan cahaya senter ini pasti akan meredup."

"Ya ampun, Fiel, negative thinking. Santai, aku tidak seburuk yang kau kira."

"Baiklah. Kuharap ucapanmu dapat kupegang."

"Silakan. Kalau begitu, ayo masuk."

Aku yang diikuti Helene mulai melangkah memasuki gedung sekolah. Sementara di belakang kami ada beberapa orang yang mendukung Helene. Yah... Hanya Jazzy saja yang mendukungku.

Sesampainya dipintu masuk, kami berpencar. Sementara aku dilantai dasar, Helene berada dilantai dua. Lalu saat sudah selesai pada lantai dasar, aku akan kelantai empat sedangkan Helene lantai tiga. Dan... Hei! Kenapa aku dapat lantai empat?! Curang! Tapi... Sudahlah!

Kunyalakan senter yang diberikan Helene. Cahayanya menerangi sudut ruangan. Aku berjalan menuju tempat loker-loker. Yah... Lorong itu sering kulalui jadi mungkin aku dapat beradaptasi walaupun sedikit gelap.

DUK! DUK!

Ekh! Su... Suara apa itu?!

Dengan takut-takut, kuarahkan senter ini pada sumber suara. Saat kupastikan, ternyata suara itu berasal dari lokerku. Aku berpikir. Mungkin itu suara katak yang melompat-lompat di sana. Pasti ulah Helene.

'Positive thinking saja.'

Langkah kakiku mulai menjauhi loker dengan sumber suara itu. Lalu aku berbelok kearah kiri, tempat dimana ruangan bimbingan konseling berada.

Saat berjalan menuju ruangan bimbingan konseling, mataku menatap wastafel dengan kerannya. Benda itu memancarkan air yang sebenarnya untuk minum. Tapi entah kenapa anak-anak malah menggunakannya untuk menyiram para junior.

Yah... Sejauh ini tidak ada apa-apa. Dan omong-omong... Apa aku harus masuk ke ruangan yang digunakan guru untuk menasihati muridnya yang nakal? Kurasa tidak perlu. Siapa yang tahu kalau tiba-tiba muncul hantu? Kan menyeramkan...

Hah... Padahal baru menyusuri sudut sebelah kiri. Tapi aku merasa kakiku sudah lemas untuk melangkah. Masih ada sudut sebelah kanan. Ugh! Aku malas sekali... Eh... Ruang guru ada disudut sebelah kanan ya? Apa Sebastian datang?

Well then, I'll go to the other side!

"Wait up there, you human."

Eh? Siapa?

Aku segera menoleh kearah berlawanan dengan arahku berlari. Didekat jendela, berdiri seseorang. Terlalu gelap untuk melihat siapa dia walau sebenarnya aku punya senter. Hanya saja... Apakah sopan menyenteri seseorang?

"Who are you?", tanyaku tanpa menyenterinya.

"I..." Orang itu melangkah maju. Sinar bulan purnama menyoroti tubuhnya perlahan. "A demon."

Mataku terbelalak ketika sosok orang itu sudah sepenuhnya tertepa oleh sinar bulan. Ditangan kanannya terdapat sebuah sabit yang cukup besar. Dan dia...

Sulit kupercaya!

"You...!"

To Be Continue


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya memasuki chaper ke-2. By the way, ini fic pertama saya karena saya adalah author baru di sini. Jadi mohon maaf kalo ada beberapa kesalahan. Maklum, namanya juga pendatang baru.

Chu :

Arigatou gozaimasu sudah baca fic pertama saya sekaligus mereview-nya ^^

Wah… penakut sama hal mistik maksudnya? Saya juga sama, kok hehe…

YustinAzz :

Terima kasih reviewnya. Semoga enjoy dengan fic saya yang pertama ini ^^

Yeye :

Thank you sudah mereview ^^ Semoga rasa penasarannya ilang setelah baca chap yang ini.

Ndep :

Terima kasih. Wah… dibukukan? Kita liat aja nanti ya ^^

Mungkin ada typo. Saya tidak bermaksud untuk meng-OOC-kan tokoh milik Yana Toboso, tapi apa daya. Yosh!

Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso (tapi kayanya saya cuma minjem Sebastian-nya aja deh)

Well… Happy reading ^o^

"You..."

Tanganku menudingnya. Dia tersenyum licik sementara aku shock bukan main. Bagaimana bisa dia yang berkepribadian baik dan bersahabat tampak begitu nyaman menggenggam sebuah sabit? Ini... Tidak masuk akal...!

"Well, well, looks like you were surprised." Dia menunjuk sabit yang ia genggam. "What this scared you?"

"Wha.. What are you doing here?"

"Oh... I was ordered to help you. Maybe you need some help?"

Hah? Menolong? Dengan membawa sabit sebesar itu? Apa dia gila?! Tunggu, aku bingung. Dia dapat dari mana sabit itu? Dan... Ugh! Aku tidak mengerti!

"With that scythe? Are you kidding me?" Aku tertawa mengejek. "Now be honest, what are you doing here and why do you have a dangerous weapon?"

"Don't you heard me? I am a demon."

Iblis? Iblis katanya? Dia iblis? Sejak kapan? Yang kutahu, dia hanya gadis baik yang tak pernah mengenal kekerasan. Tidak mungkin dia iblis! Dia sangat manusiawi!

Sekarang kuberanikan diri untuk menyorotnya dengan cahaya senter.

"Since when? You never tell. Actually what happened? Demon? What's that? You must tell me, what the reason, Jazzy?"

"Since the first I was a demon. And for your questions, no reason." Jazzy mengarahkan sabitnya kepadaku. "Now, let me help you, friend."

Astaga! Belum selesai urusanku dengan seorang iblis, sekarang malah bertambah lagi. Lebih-lebih dia adalah temanku sendiri! Jazzy! Aku tidak percaya Jazzy adalah seorang iblis! Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi?! Baik, baik, aku memang sudah bertemu iblis. Tapi... Jazzy...? Sulit kupercaya!

Untuk menghindari Jazzy, aku berlari sekuat tenagaku. Aku tidak peduli kalau ada hantu yang muncul! Yang penting, aku harus bisa menyelamatkan diri! Ayolah... Kuharap Sebastian menungguku di depan ruang guru. I beg you...

Sesekali aku menoleh ke belakang. "Jazzy, please stop! I'm your friend!"

Gadis itu dengan ringannya berlari seraya membawa sabit. "No more. Sorry..."

Ya ampun... Dia tidak mengakuiku sebagai temannya? Kenapa dunia ini begitu kejam?!

Somebody... Help me...

BUK!

"KYAAA...!"

Ugh... Sakit... Sial! Aku tidak melihat pilar yang ada di depanku Saking ketakutannya! Sekarang dahiku sakit, terlalu pening untuk berlari. Apa aku akan mati?

"My, my, how pity you are." Gawat! Jazzy sudah berada di belakangku! "It's time to die for you."

Eh?! Dia serius ingin membunuhku?!

"Wait! Please wait! I knew you were joking. So please stop. It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry for you. This is... Not a joke."

Jadi dia serius dan ini sungguhan?! Bagus. Sangat bagus.

Jazzy mengangkat sabitnya tinggi-tinggi. Sekilas aku melihat dia menyeringai. Saringaian menyeramkan yang pernah dibuat olehnya.

Aku menutup mataku rapat-rapat. Aku tidak mau merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Aku terlalu takut...

"Die!"

PRANG!

Ah? Suara apa itu? Seperti... Suara metal yang saling beradu.

"Get away from her."

Ah... Ini...?! "Sebastian?!"

Lelaki bermata ruby itu menoleh sesaat. "Are you alright, lady?"

"I'm alright."

"Very well. Please hide."

"You mean?" Ah! Jangan-jangan...! "You wanna fight her?!"

"If I don't, she will kill you."

"No! She's my friend!"

"She's not your friend anymore. Now, please leave and hide."

Jazzy... Tidak! Walau bagaimanapun juga, Jazzy adalah temanku! Tidak peduli dia iblis atau apapun itu! Teman tetaplah teman!

Aku mendecak kesal. Seraya memegangi kepalaku yang tadi terbentur, aku berlari dan berhenti di antara mereka. Tanganku terentang, berusaha melindungi Jazzy.

"Enough! I don't care! She's my friend no matter what happened!"

"Lady, danger!"

"No! She's my friend! I believe she will never hurt or kill me!"

"But-"

"I told you this is an order!"

Sebastian menurunkan tangannya yang menggenggam beberapa pisau perak. Melihat itu, aku bernafas lega.

Jazzy...

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan berbalik, ingin memastikan keadaan temanku. Tapi seperkiaan detik selanjutnya, mataku membulat lebar. Bibirku ingin berucap, tapi tidak ada suara pun yang keluar.

Mata Jazzy yang awalnya berwarna abu-abu indah, kini berubah menjadi merah. "Foolish."

Aahhh...

"Ja.. Jazzy...?" Kepalaku menunduk. Di situ aku merasa ngeri. "Wh.. Why..?"

Gadis manis itu menyeringai. "Don't trust a demon." Wajahnya mendekati telingaku. "Another one behind you, he will do the same like me."

"Aahhh..."

"For this time, this game we ended until here. Henceforth, I will not hesitate. I remind you, be careful with him. Well, see you again..."

Begitu sosok Jazzy menghilang melalui jendela, tubuhku terjatuh di atas kedua lutut. Tanganku memegangi perut.

"Lady, what happ-" Sebastian melihat perutku. "Blood...!"

Sakit... Tak kusangka, Jazzy melakukan ini. Dia... Melukai perutku dengan pisau. Sialnya, pisau ini masih bersarang di sana! Hurt!

"Ugh...!", rintihku kesakitan.

"Lady, please hang in!"

Mataku terpejam. "Hurt...! I.. I can't... Breathe... Argh..!" Sebastian menyentuh pisau itu. Tapi tanganku menahannya. "Don't! That's... Hurt...!"

"But it will-"

Air mataku mengalir deras. "Hurt...! Can't.. Brea-"

Eh? Apa... Yang dia lakukan...?

Tangisku makin pecah. Tangan kiriku mencengkram bahu Sebastian. Lagi, mataku terpejam kembali. Hawa dingin menusuk hingga ketulang.

Lelaki itu menjauhkan wajahnya. "I had take it. Still feel hurt?"

Nafasku kembali normal walau masih tercekat akibat tangisan. "I'm... Better."

"I'm glad." Sebastian membopongku. "Now, let's go home and treat your wound."

-oOo-

Di kediaman Gabby Granville, bibiku. Aku memilih untuk kembali ke rumah ini mengingat semua barang-barangku berada di sini.

By the way, untung saja lukaku berada diperut bagian bawah. Jadi tak perlu mengangkat bajuku tinggi-tinggi. Yah... Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak bisa mengobati lukaku sendiri. Terlalu sakit untuk bergerak.

Sebastian merekatkan perban ini dengan plester. Setelah itu ia merapikan kembali peralatan yang ia gunakan untuk mengobatiku. Dia tampak biasa saja, tapi aku... Wajahku merah padam!

"Tak apa. Lukanya tidak dalam.", ujar Sebastian tiba-tiba.

Aku duduk diranjangku dengan posisi yang senyaman mungkin agar luka ini tidak terlalu sakit. Pandanganku menatap ke bawah. Sial! Aku jadi memikirkan kejadian itu! Itu pertama kalinya bagiku!

"Emm..." Aku memulai. "Aku... Ingin berterima kasih. Tapi... Kenapa.. Kau harus menciumku saat melepaskan pisau itu?"

"Maafkan kelancangan saya. Tapi saya tidak punya pilihan lain. Jika lady terlalu fokus terhadap luka Anda, itu akan membuatnya terasa semakin sakit."

Aku memalingkan wajah. "Itu... Ciuman pertamaku."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, mohon maafkan kelancangan saya."

"Tidak apa. Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih padamu."

"Itu tidak per-"

"Kumohon jangan sakiti Jazzy. Walau bagaimanapun juga dia adalah temanku."

"Lalu apa yang harus saya lakukan jika dia menyerang Anda lagi?" Sebastian tersenyum. "Saya yakin Anda tidak mau terus-terusan mengulangi kejadian ini."

"Uh! Te.. Tentu saja tidak mau! Dasar bodoh!" Kutatap Sebastian. "Apa kau tidak bisa menyadarkannya? Maksudku... Apa alasan dia ingin membunuhku? Yah... Sesama iblis, kupikir kalian saling memahami."

"Justru karena itulah kami tidak bisa saling memahami. Kami, para iblis, tidak mempunyai perasaan, simpati, dan empati."

"Oh... Begitu ya? Tapi Jazzy selalu menghiburku kalau aku bersedih."

"Memangnya saya tidak menolong Anda kalau Anda terluka?"

Benar juga sih...

"Lalu kenapa Jazzy ingin berteman denganku?"

"Seperti yang Anda katakan, dia punya alasan."

"Ok, ok, aku mengerti." Mataku menatap ventilasi jendela. "Pukul berapa sekarang?"

Sebastian mengambil arloji dari saku jasnya. "Pukul 3 a.m."

"Kupikir sudah pagi."

"Lho..? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku lapar."

"Ya ampun, lady, setelah apa yang terjadi pada Anda, Anda sekarang merasa lapar?"

"Aku manusia."

"Baiklah. Akan saya buatkan salad sayur. Anda suka, kan?"

"Ya."

"Well then, excuse me."

Lelaki itu segera pergi dari kamarku. Setelah memastikan dia tidak akan kembali lagi, aku menyibakan bajuku, mencoba melihat seberapa parah luka yang dibuat Jazzy. Oh... Great. Berapa lama aku harus berbaring?

Kenapa masalah terus berdatangan? Pertama, kedua orang tuaku meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat. Kedua, Sebastian tidak dapat bertahan dengan penyakit kankernya. Ketiga, bibi Gabby tewas dibunuh. Kelima, aku membuat kontrak dengan iblis. Keenam, Jazzy mengaku kalau dirinya iblis dan berniat membunuhku.

Kesalahan fatal apa yang telah kuperbuat sehingga problem beruntun itu datang? Jika dipikirkan secara naluri, aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Orang tua, bibi, keluarga, kekasih, teman, atau siapapun. Jazzy, yang satu-satunya temanku di sekolah, sekarang menjadi demikian. Kurasa dia tidak akan pernah menyapaku lagi.

Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Mengasingkan diri di hutan terpencil dan membuat rumah yang nyaman dengan persediaan makanan seadanya? Apakah tidak ada fairy godmother seperti dalam dongeng Cinderella? Yang dimana selalu menolong gadis malang itu dari kesulitannya. Selain itu, dia menolong si gadis malang untuk bertemu dengan pangeran pujaan hatinya. Sungguh dramatis dan romantis.

Well... Kalau dibandingkan dengan aku... Aku tidak ada fortune-nya sama sekali. Hem? Kalian bilang apa? Sebastian? Oh.. Come on, dia bukan fairy godmother. He's one of hell and my butler. Setidaknya itulah yang menjadi pemikiranku. Yah... Walau sebenarnya Sebastian 'cukup' menolongku. Tapi dia IBLIS. Biar kuulangi, I-B-L-I-S.

Dan oh... Apakah kalian menyadari sesuatu? Iblis adalah makhluk yang selalu membangkang kepada Tuhannya. Ok, kalian pasti tahu itu. But that's not the point I want to explain. Apakah kalian menyadari sesuatu? Sebastian, iblis itu, yang notabene makhluk pembangkang, kenapa dianugrahi wajah tampan, kharisma yang tinggi, bertalenta, high skill, dan apapun yang membuatnya terlihat perfect? Mungkinkah terdapat Butler Academy di dunianya? Tapi yah... Iblis apapun dapat merubah penampilan, bukan?

Lain Sebastian lain halnya dengan Jazzy. Kalau Sebastian tampan, Jazzy sangatlah imut. Itu survey dari seluruh anggota sekolah. Tak dapat dipungkiri, gadis itu juga sangat pandai dalam semua mata pelajaran. Tapi siapa sangka, dibalik sosoknya yang rupawan, Jazzy adalah iblis. Itupun kuketahui beberapa jam yang lalu.

Satu yang menjadi pertanyaanku. Aku sudah bertemu dengan iblis, apa aku juga akan bertemu dengan malaikat? Sudahlah, memikirkan itu hanya semakin menambah tingkat khayal dan fantasy-ku.

"Lady, salad Anda sudah siap."

Oh... Sudah selesai rupanya.

"Masuk."

Pintu terbuka. Dari luar sana masuk seorang lelaki bersurai hitam dengan membawa sebuah nampan yang tentu di atas nampan itu adalah makanan pesananku. Dia lalu menaruh apa yang ia bawa dimeja yang ada di dekat tempat tidurku.

Saat aku ingin mengambil mangkuk yang berisi salad, aku melihat tangan Sebastian yang bersembunyi dibalik punggungnya. Sebenarnya sih itu hal biasa. Tetapi... Ada yang aneh. Apakah aku yang salah lihat atau apa, sepertinya ia menggenggam pisau perak.

Tunggu. Pisau? Untuk apa? Dan... Kenapa ia sembunyi-sembunyi membawa pisau itu?

_'Another one behind you, he will do the same like me.'_

_'I remind you, be careful with him.'_

Seketika terbayang ucapan Jazzy yang memperingatkanku untuk berhati-hati pada Sebastian. Jazzy bilang, Sebastian akan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

Menusukku dari belakang? Berkhianat?

Teringat hal itu membuatku jadi waspada. Apalagi ketika Sebastian tiba-tiba menatapku. Aku bergidig ngeri. Detik ini juga, rasa takut mulai menyeruak. Keadaan yang tidak mendukung membuatku makin panik.

Tanganku menggenggam bantal, yang nantinya akan kujadikan senjata jika Sebastian memang bertindak macam-macam.

Sejurus kemudian, kulayangkan tatapan tajam padanya. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan dibalik punggungmu?"

"Eh? Sembunyikan? Saya tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa."

"Bohong. Kau menyembunyikan pisau, kan?"

"Tentu tidak."

"Perlihatkan tanganmu!"

Sebastian memperlihatkan tangannya. Dia benar. Tak ada apapun di sana. Apa aku salah lihat? Mungkin. Rasa takut pasti mempengaruhiku sehingga berhalusinasi seperti ini.

"Bagaimana, lady? Anda masih ingin memastikannya?" Sebastian tersenyum.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku pasti hanya berhalusinasi saja. Kau boleh pergi."

"Thank you. I shall take my leave. Excuse me."

-oOo-

Pukul 1 p.m. aku masih berbaring, tak melakukan apa-apa kecuali bernafas. Jika aku banyak bergerak, akan semakin terasa sakit luka diperutku ini. Poor Fiel...

Apa tidak ada hal yang dapat kulakukan agar rasa bosanku hilang? Kalau saja aku tidak seperti ini, pasti aku sudah mengambil kunci mobilku dan pergi kemanapun aku mau. Aku tidak mau terkekang dengan yang namanya sekolah. Aku jenuh. Benar juga. Karena luka ini, aku terbebas dari sekolah. Ada untungnya juga sih...

"Meow..."

Ah...

"Snowbell!" Kurentangkan kedua tanganku. "Kemarilah..."

Kucing jenis persia tidak juga, maksudku keturunan persia, dengan bulu berwarna putih bersih itu berlari, naik keranjang, dan menjatuhkan dirinya di hadapanku. Mata birunya menatapku bulat-bulat, seolah meminta belaian dari sang majikan. Tentu saja kuberikan apa yang dia mau. Ckck... Kucing manis.

"Kau sudah makan?", tanyaku yang masih membelai tubuh mungil Snowbell.

Dia hanya diam. Kaki depannya mengelus-elus kepalanya. Dia tampak lucu dengan pose itu. Duh... Jadi gemas!

TOK.. TOK...

"Lady, cemilan siang Anda."

Oh...

"Come in."

Sebastian masuk seraya membawa nampan yang di atasnya berisi cemilanku. Lelaki itu menaruh nampannya dimeja. Sesaat pandangannya melihat sesuatu, wajahnya memerah dengan mengembangkan senyuman.

Kenapa?

"Kucing...", gumam Sebastian.

Kucing? Snowbell maksudnya?

Aku menunjuk kucing yang ada di dekatku. "Ini?"

Dia mengangguk. "Boleh saya menyentuhnya?"

Hah? Menyentuhnya? Aku tidak salah dengar?

"Err... Ya."

Sebastian mengambil Snowbell. Dia menggendong kucing itu. Membelainya, lalu menggenggam telapak kaki Snowbell. Aku hanya bisa memerhatikannya dengan heran.

"Halusnya..."

Eh?

Itu sukses membuatku gawk total. Iblis seperti itu, Sebastian, dengan wajah blushing dan senyum yang... Emm... Mesum, menggenggam telapak kaki Snowbell, dan parahnya lagi, mengatakan 'Halusnya...' dengan suara rendah.

Hii... Aku jadi takut. Atau dia maniak kucing?

"Sebastian...", ujarku takut-takut. "Snowbell. Kembalikan..."

"Sebentar lagi..."

Ada apa dengannya? Aduh... Snowbell-ku. Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkannya dengan Sebastian?

"Hei... Kenapa kau memperlakukan Snowbell seperti itu?"

Dia menatapku. "Habisnya kucing itu lucu. Di dunia saya tidak ada hewan seperti ini."

Ehhh...? Yang benar saja? Maksudku... Oh! Tidak! Snowbell akan jadi pelampiasan Sebastian!

"Kembalikan Snowbell!"

Wajah Sebastian memelas. "Sebentar lagi saja."

"Ya ampun..." Aku menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Tapi jangan sakiti Snowbell."

"Certainly."

Aku mengambil chocolate pudding yang menjadi cemilanku tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandanganku dari Snowbell. Makan pun aku sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandanganku dari mereka. Aku takut Snowbell diapa-apakan oleh Sebastian. Aku tahu Snowbell hanya seekor kucing. Tapi... Siapa yang tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Sebastian.

Hii... Mengerikan!

-oOo-

"Hei... Fiel! Tunggu! Tunggu!"

Aku menoleh. Setelah melihat siapa yang memanggil, mood-ku langsung drop. Ayo kita tebak. Dia mengomel karena aku menghilang? Atau memberi tantangan baru?

"Mau apa kau memanggilku?", tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

"Oh... Fiel, tersenyumlah. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Malam itu, saat uji nyali, kau langsung demam ya? Soalnya kau menghilang tiba-tiba. Pasti pulang karena takut, kan?"

Aku mendecak kesal. "Apa kau tidak bosan terus mengolokku? Pergi sana!"

"Eh? Siapa yang mengolok? Aku hanya ingin memastikan. Habisnya, setelah uji nyali, kau tidak masuk sekolah. Kenapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Orang menyebalkan itu, Helene, memasang wajah cemberut. "My, my, ketus sekali. Aku kan khawatir. Kalau ada apa-apa padamu, siapa yang harus kuajak duel?"

"Ah! Sudahlah! Sia-sia aku bicara denganmu!"

"Yah... Baiklah. To the point saja." Helene memasang senyum liciknya. "Aku ingin menantangmu lagi. Malam ini, di rumahku akan diadakan night party. Kuharap kau mengajak teman dansamu."

"Kalau aku menolak, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menaruh katak dilokerku?"

"Tidak lagi."

"Baguslah."

"Maksudku... Tidak lagi katak. Mungkin ular."

Astaga! Anak ini ingin membunuhku ya?!

"Kau-"

"Ssttt... Tidak ada penolakan." Helene berjalan menjauhiku. "Sampai jumpa nanti malam, Fiel. Dan... Oh... Kenakan dress terbaikmu."

Ugh! Lagi-lagi! Kalau terus seperti ini, aku bisa mati karena tekanan darah! Kenapa di dunia ini ada orang seperti dia?! Menyebalkan! Sangat menyebalkan! Kalau aku berani, sudah kubunuh dia!

Dengan langkah gontai aku berjalan menuju mobilku. Kubuka pintu mobil dengan keras...

"Ditantang lagi?"

Ekh! Sejak kapan?!

Jari telunjukku menuding seseorang yang ada dikursi kemudi. "Se.. Sebastian?! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

"Mengawasi Anda."

"Hah?! Yang benar saja?!"

"Yah... Ini kan hari pertama Anda masuk sekolah setelah sembuh dari luka itu. Jadi tidak ada salahnya saya mengawasi Anda, kan?"

"Hah... Iya, iya, terserah."

Dengan demikian, aku berjalan ke sisi lain mobilku, lalu membuka pintu, dan duduk di sebelah Sebastian. Selesai, lelaki itu segera menjalankan mobil, setelah men-stater mesin tentunya.

"Jadi... Apa kita perlu membeli beberapa dresses?" Sebastian memulai.

Aku berpikir sejenak. "Tidak. Ibuku pasti punya dress dilemarinya. Lagipula ukuran tubuh kami sama."

"Hmm... Baiklah." Sebastian menatapku sekilas. "Dan siapa yang akan Anda ajak untuk menjadi pasangan dansa Anda?"

Benar juga. Aku lupa memikirkan hal itu. Helene menyuruhku mengajak pasangan dansa, bukan? Nah... Pertanyaanku, memangnya ada yang mau menjadi pasangan dansaku?

Terakhir kali Helene mengundangku kepestanya, aku hanya dipermalukan di sana. Mereka menertawai pasangan dansaku, Deric, anak berkacamata yang super kutu buku. Aku tidak ada pilihan lain. Hanya Deric yang mau, atau lebih tepatnya mencalonkan diri menjadi pasangan dansaku dipesta Helene. Memalukan.

Aku menghela nafas. "Entahlah. Tak ada satupun teman lelaki yang mau menjadi pasangan dansaku. Kurasa tak ada gunanya. Aku akan kalah lagi."

"Memangnya Anda sudah menanyai mereka?"

"Belum sih... Tapi... Daripada aku, mereka pasti lebih memilih 'Princess' itu untuk menjadi pasangan dansa mereka."

"Saya ingin memberi usul. Tapi saya mohon maaf sebelumnya."

"Usul apa?"

"Jika lady mengizinkan, saya mau menjadi pasangan dansa Anda."

Bagai tersambar petir yang bertegangan tinggi. Mataku seakan ingin keluar dari rongganya. Bagaimana tidak, aku hampir putus asa karena bingung mencari pasangan dansa. Dan saat itulah, seseorang ingin menjadi pasangan dansaku.

Oh... Terima kasih, Tuhan...

Mataku yang membulat lebar dan berbinar menatap Sebastian. "Serius? Kau mau?"

"Jika untuk kemenangan Anda, kenapa tidak?"

Senyumku merekah lebar. "Kalau begitu, aku mau! Aku tidak mau kalah dari Helene kali ini!"

"Baiklah."

Aku yakin kali ini aku akan menang. Bukannya sombong, tapi coba lihat. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, Sebastian memang terlihat tampan. Pertama kali menampakan diri saja Sebastian sudah dikerumuni para siswi. Lagipula tidak ada yang tahu kalau Sebastian adalah butlerku.

-oOo-

Tanganku memilah-milah pakaian yang ada dilemari mama, sekiranya dress mana yang cocok untukku. Aku sih tidak suka yang berlebihan. Apalagi dengan renda-renda yang menjuntai ke bawah. Itu sangat merepotkan!

Saat melihat dress yang ada dipaling ujung, mataku berbinar. Dress ini sangat bagus. Merah maroon polos dan low-key, ah... Tidak, maksudku memiliki lengan sampai siku. Panjang dress-nya juga sesuai. Pokoknya ini sangat kriteriaku! Terima kasih mama, aku suka dress-mu.

Langsung saja kuambil dress itu. Setelah memerhatikannya dengan teliti, aku tersenyum kecil. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera memakai dress milik mama setelah sebelumnya kulepas handuk yang melilit ditubuhku.

Yap! Sempurna! Tapi ada yang kurang. Tanganku menarik laci lemari rias mama. Mataku menatap kotak yang ada di dalamnya. Kemudian kuambil kotak itu dan membukannya.

"Mama, aku tahu kau selalu melarangku memainkan kalung ini. Tapi untuk saat ini, aku ingin meminjamnya. Aku berjanji akan menjaganya dengan baik."

Setelah itu kupakai kalung permata milik mama.

Selesai. Hanya tinggal menyisir rambutku lalu mengikat sebagian rambut sisi kanan dan kiriku ke belakang serta memberi pulasan lipgloss dibibirku.

-oOo-

"Apa kita akan pergi sekarang, lady?"

Mataku menatap Sebastian dari kaki hingga ujung rambutnya.

"Kau mau pergi kepesta pernikahan ya?", tanyaku.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Ayolah... Ini hanya pesta anak sekolahan. Tidak perlu memakai jas yang membuatmu terlihat formal."

"Lalu?"

"Ikut aku."

Kakiku kembali melangkah menuju kamar papa dan mama. Dasar Sebastian. Apa dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menyesuaikan penampilan?

Sesampainya di kamar papa dan mama, aku segera membuka lemari mereka. Di dalam sana aku menemukan rompi berwarna cream. Nah... Ini dia yang kucari.

Aku menghampiri Sebastian. "Lepaskan jas dan dasimu lalu ganti dengan rompi ini. Kemudian..." Mataku melihat ke bawah ranjang. Tidak salah lagi. Jadi aku melongok ke bawah ranjang dan menemukan sepatu tali warna cokelat milik papa. "Pantofel-nya ganti dengan sepatu ini ya?"

Sebastian mengangguk. Sebelum lelaki itu melepaskan jasnya, aku segera membalikan badanku. Walau hanya mengganti jas, tetap saja aku belum pernah melihat lelaki mengganti pakaian. Aku tidak mau dia meledek karena melihat wajahku memerah.

"Baiklah, sudah selesai. Apa selanjutnya?"

Nah... Sudah selesai, kan?

Aku kembali mengamati Sebastian. Hmm... Hmm...

"Jangan pakai kacamata.", ujarku seraya melepaskan kacamata yang ia kenakan.

"Kenapa?"

Ugh! Aku tidak mungkin menjelaskan bahwa aku trauma dengan lelaki berkacamata yang pernah kuajak kepesta Helene.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak mau mereka menganggapmu seorang kutu buku."

"Oh... Begitu."

Kalau dilihat-lihat, Sebastian cocok dengan pakaiannya yang sekarang. Terlihat santai namun tetap berkharisma. Tapi... Kenapa aku merasa aneh ya? Perasaan apa ini? Jangan-jangan ini perasaan alami yang hanya dirasakan oleh manusia jika terus bersama orang lain yang berlawanan jenis? Apa mungkin aku...

"Lady?"

Aku sedikit kaget saat mendengar itu. "Ah... Ya, ayo kita berangkat sekarang."

-oOo-

Sebastian membukakan pintu mobil untukku. Tangannya terulur. Aku menerima uluran tangannya dan beranjak turun. Setelah itu ia menutup kembali pintu mobil. Kami berjalan berdampingan menuju halaman depan rumah yang cukup mewah.

"Oh ya, jika di depan teman-teman, jangan memanggilku 'lady'. Panggil Fiel saja.", ujarku memberitahu.

"I understood."

Sesampainya di halaman yang luas itu, mulailah terlihat dekorasi-dekorasi pesta, beberapa meja dengan makanan ringan dan minuman di atasnya, alunan musik pop yang merambat melalui udara, serta teman-teman yang sebagian berasal dari kelasku. Sementara yang lainnya, aku tidak kenal.

Kurasa para tamu terlalu sibuk sehingga tak menyadari kedatangan kami. Yah... Memang pada dasarnya aku tak pernah dianggap.

Dari dalam rumah mewah tersebut keluar seorang gadis... Err... Cantik dengan gaun malam berwarna biru muda. Rambut blonde-nya dikepang yang lalu kepangan itu digulung hingga menjadi sebuah hair bun yang menarik.

Gadis itu atau kita sebut saja Helene, berjalan menuju seorang pria. Dia pria tinggi dengan rambut light brown. Wajahnya manis dihiasi dimple dikedua pipinya.

Mereka tampak serasi...

"Oh... Fiel, kau sudah datang rupanya."

Mendengar itu, aku segera menghampiri si empunya suara. "Tentu saja aku datang. Aku tidak mau melihat ular dilokerku."

"Haha... Bagus." Helene menepuk keningnya sendiri. Matanya menatap lelaki di sebalahnya. "Oh ya, kenalkan, ini Mike."

Aku tersenyum simpul. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too.", balas Mike. Mungkin kekasih baru Helene.

"Dan ini Sebastian." Aku memperkenalkan butlerku yang tidak menyebutkan identitas aslinya of course. Baik sebagai butler maupun iblis.

Sebastian tersenyum. "Good evening. Glad to meet you two."

"Oh...?" Helene mendekatiku. "Tidak dengan Deric lagi? Kudengar dia mau menjadi pasangan dansamu, lho..."

Apa dia tidak bisa menjaga ucapannya barang semenit pun?

"Tidak, terima kasih.", timpalku dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Oh... Baiklah. Bagaimana jika kau menikmati makanan yang sudah kami sediakan?"

"Terima kasih atas tawaranmu. Tapi aku tidak lapar."

"Hmm... Kalau begitu, kutinggal dulu ya? Masih banyak tamu undangan yang harus kusambut."

"Ya."

Pergilah jauh-jauh.

Mereka akhirnya pergi berlalu.

"Lady, Anda ingin makan sesuatu? Biar saya ambilkan."

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Lalu apa yang ingin Anda lakukan sekarang?"

"Entahlah. Aku jarang pergi kepesta. Sekalinya datang, aku hanya duduk sendirian memandang pasangan yang berdansa."

"Kalau begitu, Anda ingin berdansa?"

"Eh?"

"Kali ini ada saya. Anda tidak mungkin duduk sendirian, bukan?"

"Itu..." Gawat! Perasaan ini timbul lagi! Aku harus bagaimana?!

"Bagaimana, lady?"

"A.. Aku-"

"Lihat! Pria tampan yang waktu itu!"

"Ayo kita hampiri!"

Ekh! Suara ini... Para siswi dari sekolah!

Tanpa menunggu lama, sekelompok gadis-gadis datang mendekati kami, ehem... Sebastian maksudku. Dan... Ya ampun... Banyak sekali sehingga aku tersisihkan begitu saja! Hei! Sebastian baru saja ingin mengajakku berdansa! Kalian mengganggu saja!

Uh...! Percuma saja aku mengambil Sebastian. Atau yang lebih gila lagi jika aku meneriakkan "Menjauh dari kekasihku!". Oh... Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka blak-blakan. Aku menyerah. Lagipula aku tidak berhak melakukan itu. Aku bukan siapa-siapa Sebastian. Hanya seorang majikannya saja.

Jadi dengan perasaan yang sangat amat kecewa, aku berjalan gontai menuju sofa yang ada di dekat dinding. Aku duduk sendirian. Lagi. Memandangi mereka yang memperebutkan butlerku. Hidup ini tidak adil, bukan?

"Kenapa tidak bergabung?"

Aku menoleh. Setelah itu tersenyum miris. "Tidak ada ruang di sana."

Orang itu ikut duduk di sampingku. "Hum... Masih luas, kok. Eh? Siapa yang dikerumuni anak-anak?"

"Dilihat juga kau akan tahu."

Mata orang itu membulat. "Oh... Pasangan dansamu, ya? Siapa namanya? Se... Se..."

"Sebastian."

"Oh iya. Lalu kenapa kau membiarkannya diperebutkan seperti itu?"

"Tak ada gunanya. Susah menarik dia dari kerumunan. Lagipula... Yah... Jujur saja, Helene, dia bukan kekasihku."

"Oh... Masih masa pendekatan ya?"

"Eh? Err... Tidak tahu. Aku juga bingung."

Helene memandang langit malam. "Kau orangnya lembek sih... Tidak bisa mempertahankan apa yang seharusnya menjadi hak-mu."

"Kau menghina?"

"Tidak. Lihat saja dari kenyataan yang ada. Kau selalu menerima tantanganku dengan paksaan. Padahal kalau kau berani, kau dapat menolaknya dengan tegas."

"Bagaimana tidak mau menolak? Kau selalu mengancamku dengan hewan yang akan bersarang dilokerku."

"Ayolah... Itu hanya keisenganku saja. Kalau kau tidak mengeluh atau menjerit setiap kali membuka loker, pasti aku akan menyerah menjahilimu. Mulai sekarang, belajarlah bersikap tegas."

"Hei... Sejak kapan kau menasihatiku?"

"Umm... Sejak kapan ya? Entahlah." Helene menatapku. "Kudengar temanmu Jazzy menjauhimu ya? Ada masalah apa dengannya?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Dia tiba-tiba saja bersikap dingin padaku."

"Kalau tidak ada Jazzy, kau jadi selalu sendirian ya?"

"Hei... Itu sangat menjurus."

Gadis itu terkekeh. "Maaf. Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja. Begini, kalau kau tidak ada teman, aku mau kok jadi temanmu."

Eh?!

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

Dia menggeleng. "Sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan ini. Oh... Kau pasti menganggapku orang menyebalkan yang sukanya menindas yang lemah, kan?"

"Begitulah."

"Wah.. Wah... Kalau begitu, kau salah. Aku suka bersosialisasi dengan siapapun, kok. Maaf ya, aku sering menantangmu atau mengolok-olokmu. Saat itu aku hanya merasa jenuh saja. Maaf..."

"Maksudmu, aku dijadikan pelampiasan?"

"Daripada pelampiasan, aku lebih suka menyebutnya mengetes seberapa kuatnya kau."

"Terima kasih. Aku merasa jadi seperti orang bodoh."

"Sama-sama." Helene tersenyum manis. Itu pertama kalinya bagiku. "Kalau ada apa-apa, jangan sungkan ke kelasku. Kita bisa menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

"ingat, jangan sungkan ya? Kita teman, kan?"

Melihat Helene tersenyum tulus, tidak bisa tidak, aku pun membalasnya dengan hangat.

"Ya."

TAP... TAP...

Suara langkah kaki. Saat kuperiksa, ternyata ada orang lain yang mendekati kami.

Dia membungkuk lalu mengulurkan tangannya padaku. "Shall we dance, my lady?"

"Aa..." Kenapa aku gugup?!

Helene menepuk bahuku. "Terima apa yang menjadi hak-mu."

Dengan mengangguk penuh keyakinan, aku menerima uluran tangan si pendatang baru. Sebelum itu, aku kembali tersenyum kepada Helene dan membisikan terima kasih lewat tatapanku.

To Be Continue

Maaf kalo alurnya jelek dan mungkin klise karena saya bukan penulis professional.

Akhir kata

.

.

.

.

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Huaaa….! Saya sadar kalo fic saya yang pertama ini banyak banget kesalahaannya! Maafkan saya yang males mengedit fic saya ini! *sujud-sujud minta maaf* -_- oke deh, sebelum makin banyak kesalahan, saya akan mengedit fic abal ini sebelum di update dan juga FF saya yang lainnya yang akan menyusul.

Well, daripada saya banyak omong, mending langsung aja.

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Sebelum pulang, Helene memberiku sebuah gelang perak. Awalnya aku menolak, tapi gadis itu memaksaku. Dia bilang, gelang ini sebagai tanda pertemanan. Gelangnya bagus sih... Hanya saja... Helene jadi overdo begini. Aku baru tahu.

Pada akhirnya, aku membuka tanganku untuk menerima pemberian Helene. Itupun karena dipaksa. Padahal katanya harus tegas. Tapi... Ya sudahlah, tidak enak juga jika menampiknya.

Setelah berterima kasih dan pamit kepada si empunya rumah, kami, aku dan Sebastian pergi menuju tempat dimana mobilku diparkir.

Sebastian membukakan pintu untukku. Setelah memastian aku duduk, dia menutup pintu dan berjalan kepintu kursi kemudi.

"Kalian tampak begitu akrab. Apa yang terjadi?", tanya Sebastian setelah duduk di sebelahku. Dia menyalakan mesin mobil dan mulai menginjak gas dengan perlahan.

Kalian? Sudah pasti aku dengan Helene.

Pikiranku kembali menerawang pada saat 1 jam yang lalu. "Tidak ada. Kami hanya berbincang dan memutuskan untuk memperbaiki hubungan."

"Oh.. Itu bagus. Jadi tak akan ada hewan diloker Anda lagi, kan?"

"Kurasa. Oh ya, kita ke rumah bibi Gabby saja."

"Understood."

Aku mengambil ponselku hanya untuk melihat jam. Oh... Pukul 9 p.m. Tapi jalan belum sepi oleh para pengendara dan juga orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di trotoar. Mungkin karena besok hari Minggu makanya mereka pergi untuk mencari angin.

"Bagaimana jika kita ke cafe, memesan secangkir Latte?", kataku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari para pejalan kaki.

"Tidak, lady. Ini sudah malam. Tidak baik bagi kesehatan Anda."

"Ayola-"

"Tidak boleh."

Menyebalkan. Aku kan hanya ingin relax. Tidak ada salahnya, kan? Toh aku jarang meminum coffee. Tapi... Yah... Apa boleh buat. Dia memang benar.

"Hei..." Aku memanggilnya.

"Ya, lady?"

"Emm.. Tadi... Banyak gadis yang mendekatimu, kan? Mereka semua cantik. Kenapa kau tidak mengajak dansa salah satu dari mereka yang ada di dekatmu?"

"Mengajak dansa salah satu dari mereka?"

"Ya." Jantungku mulai berdegup kencang. "Err... Saat itu kan... Aku berada jauh darimu. Tapi kenapa kau mau repot-repot berjalan dan mengajakku berdansa?"

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa sih... Aku hanya ingin tahu saja."

"Hmm..." Sebastian tampak sedang berpikir. "Karena saya sudah berjanji untuk menjadi pasangan dansa Anda. Lagipula..."

"Lagipula?" Aku harap-harap cemas.

"You're my lady."

PLASH!

Wajahku terasa panas. Apa ada rona merah di sana? Aduh... Gawat! Aku tidak mau blushing di depannya! Mau kutaruh dimana harga diriku sebagai majikan?!

Aku membuang muka. "Ja.. Jangan konyol! Kau mau kuhukum karena ucapanmu itu, hah?!"

"Maafkan ketidaksopanan saya, lady."

Dasar! Aku memang senang dia mengatakan itu, tapi kalau harus membuatku blushing, tak akan kumaafkan! Eh? Tunggu. Senang? Aku senang dia mengatakan itu? Astaga... Jangan-jangan benar, kalau aku...

Tidak! Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin! Walau bagaimanapun juga, Sebastian itu iblis! Manusia tidak mungkin hidup bersama dengan makhluk itu! Aahh...! Apa yang kukatakan?! Justru selama beberapa minggu ini, aku hidup bersamanya, kan?! Argh! Aku ini kenapa, sih?!

-oOo-

"Ini hari Minggu yang cerah. Apa Anda punya rencana untuk menghabiskan waktu?"

Hmm... Menghabiskan waktu? Biasanya sih... Aku hanya duduk santai sambil menonton televisi. Apa lebih baik aku pergi dan melihat dunia luar? Yah... Aku memang jarang sekali keluar rumah. Jadi kupikir tak ada salahnya berjalan-jalan. Apalagi cuaca sangat mendukung.

"Aku akan pergi jalan-jalan.", ujarku pada akhirnya.

"Kalau begitu, saya akan menemani Anda."

"Baikla- Ehh?! Kau mau ikut?!"

"Iya."

Ugh! Aku kan berniat refreshing. Aku ingin melupakan perasaanku yang tiba-tiba muncul semalam. Tentu saja aku tidak mau pergi bersama Sebastian. Yang ada perasaan itu nanti malah muncul lagi. Lagipula jalan-jalan sendirian itu mengasyikan. Tenang dan nyaman.

Aku berjalan menuju pintu utama. "Kau tetap di rumah. Jangan ikut denganku."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena... Karena..." Alasan apa ya yang harus kugunakan? "Rumah ini masih kotor."

"Anda tidak lihat? Saya baru saja selesai membersihkannya."

Eh? Benarkah?

"Emm... Kalau begitu... Kau buat makan siang."

"Anda yakin? Ini masih pukul 8 a.m."

Eh?

Aku melihat jam tanganku. Lalu menghela nafas panjang. Dasar! Tidak mendukung sekali situasinya.

"Untuk apa sih kau ikut?"

"Memangnya Anda tidak mau ditemani? Berjalan sendirian itu tidak enak, lho.."

"Hah...?!" Ugh! Aku tidak punya alasan lagi. I give up! "Baiklah! Tapi jangan menggangguku!"

"As you wish, lady."

-oOo-

Tak henti-hentinya aku mendengus kesal. Padahal para pejalan kaki yang lain tengah tertawa canda ria. Mereka tampak menikmati hari yang cerah ini. Kalau aku... Ah! Aku sama sekali tidak! Semua ini gara-gara...

"Lady, Anda ingin minum?"

Ugh! Benar-benar mengganggu!

"Tidak."

Aku menatap lelaki yang berjalan di sebelahku dengan sinis. Dia terus saja mengulas senyum tanpa ia sadari bahwa banyak gadis yang terpesona. Jawab pertanyaanku. Perempuan mana yang tidak terpesona?! Bahkan anak kecil saja sampai dibuat terpesona olehnya. Uhhh...! Bad!

Apakah bisa aku membuat mata para gadis berpaling dari Sebastian? Aku risih jika terus seperti ini...

"Anda yakin tidak ingin singgah ke cafeteria?" Sebastian bertanya padaku.

"Sudah kubilang, tidak. Aku mau pulang."

"Kenapa? Padahal baru 20 menit keluar rumah."

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Anda kenapa? Dari tadi terlihat tidak senang."

Ayolah... Kau tidak peka?! Dasar bodoh! Eh...?! Kenapa aku ingin dia peka?! Sudahlah! Memang benar, manusia itu labil. Apalagi jika menyangkut perasaan. Khususnya bagi kaum perempuan.

Kesal, kuhentikan langkahku lalu menatap Sebastian dengan tajam. "Cerewet! Jangan urusi aku! Lebih baik urusi dirimu yang digilai banyak perempuan!"

"Eh? Benarkah?"

Dasar! Berlagak bodoh!

"Sudahlah! Aku mau pulang! Kalau kau masih mau di sini, ya sudah! Jangan ikuti aku!"

Sebastian tersenyum. "Anda tidak suka dengan orang disekitar Anda ya?"

"A.. Apa maksudmu?!"

"Anda bersikap demikian karena banyak yang melihat kearah sini, kan? Mereka membicarakan saya, benar begitu?"

Ihh...! Menyebalkan!

"Bicara apa kau?! Dasar sok tebar pesona! Menyebalkan! Bilang saja dari awal kalau kau ingin ikut denganku hanya untuk menebar pesonamu itu, kan?!" Sekali lagi aku mendecak kesal. "Dipesta malam itu juga kau hanya ingin tebar pesona! Iya, kan?! Mengaku saja! Tidak usah embel-embel mengaku ingin membuatku menang!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down, lady. Take a breathe."

Dia mempermainkanku ya?! Itu tidak lucu!

Jari telunjukku menudingnya. "Kau...! Ugh...! Sial! Jangan ikuti aku!"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, aku segera berlari meninggalkan Sebastian. Aku terus berlari tanpa menghiraukan panggilannya. Untungnya aku memakai sepatu tanpa heels, jadi mudah untukku berlari secepat yang kubisa.

Dengan mata yang terasa panas, aku berlari tak tentu arah. Aku tidak tahu kemana kaki ini akan membawaku. Yang pasti, mereka membawaku menjauh dari Sebastian. Semoga. Semoga untuk beberapa waktu lamanya, aku tidak melihat wajah itu.

Kini aku berlari menyusuri trotoar di atas London Bridge. Di sini lumayan banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang. Kuharap mereka dapat menghalangi jalan Sebastian dan menyembunyikanku dari pandangan iblis itu. Tapi apa dia mengejarku? Bisa jadi dia tidak peduli dan lebih memilih untuk menikmati harinya.

Sesampainya disebrang London Bridge, kakiku masih berlari. Tampaknya mereka mendukungku dan membantu agar Sebastian tak dapat menemuiku. Tapi sepertinya paru-paru tidak turut serta mendukung dalam pelarianku ini. Mereka mulai bekerja lebih keras, menarik oksigen lebih banyak melalui hidung. Sedangkan tenggorokanku terlalu kecil untuk dilewati oleh oksigen-oksigen yang baru. Nafasku jadi terengah karena itu.

Aku ingin berhenti, tapi aku juga tidak mau berhenti! Untuk sesaat, aku berpikir. Kemana aku harus pergi? Jika langsung pulang, tentu aku akan segera bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku harus mencari tujuan. Tempat dimana aku dapat menghabiskan waktu tanpa khawatir akan kedatangannya.

_'Segel ini bukan hanya tanda kontrak tapi juga sebagai penghubung agar iblis selalu tahu dimana mangsanya berada.'_

DEG!

Aku lupa... Sebastian pernah mengatakan itu padaku. Dimana pun aku berada, dia pasti dapat menemukanku. Saat aku tengah sendirian di rumah papa. Saat Jazzy ingin membunuhku. Saat hari pertamaku masuk sekolah setelah luka diperutku sembuh. Dia selalu ada di sana. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Semua yang kulakukan hanya kesia-siaan semata. Tidak ada gunanya.

Pada akhirnya, aku menyerah. Kuhentikan langkah kakiku. Nafasku benar-benar terengah. Jantungku juga berdetak kencang. Hidungku seakan tak mampu untuk menghirup oksigen yang diperlukan oleh paru-paru. Sesak, kugunakan mulutku untuk membantu pernafasan agar kembali normal.

Dengan langkah gontai aku berjalan menuju pagar yang menjadi pembatas antara jalan aspal dengan sungai Thames. Kutaruh kedua tanganku di atas pagar tersebut dan mata sayuku menatap air sungai yang mengalir dengan tenang. Angin sejuk mulai menerpa wajahku.

Untuk sesaat, aku ingin keadaanku ini menjadi keabadian. Tenang dan sendirian. Tak ada yang mengganggu. Aku sangat menyukainya.

"Di sini Anda rupanya."

Mendengar itu, aku tidak lari lagi, melainkan tertawa pahit. Kutundukan kepalaku. Helaian rambut menutupi kedua sisi wajahku. Sudah kuduga. Dia pasti akan menemukanku dengan mudah. Dasar iblis.

"Kenapa?" Suaraku sedikit terendam oleh keramaian yang ada. "Aku sudah mengatakan padamu, jangan ikuti aku. Bukankah itu sebuah perintah?"

Sebastian diam. Dia tak membalas perkataanku. Saat ini aku tidak bisa menebak bagaimana ekspresinya. Aku juga tidak tahu berada sedekat apa dia denganku sekarang.

"Maafkan saya." Sebastian membuka mulut.

"Maaf? Hanya itu?"

Kau pikir hanya dengan maaf kau dapat memperbaiki semuanya? Keadaanku? Kehidupanku? Perasaanku? Apa kau bisa memperbaiki perasaanku? Memang tidak berkali-kali, tapi itu cukup membuatku kacau. Kau dan para gadis itu... Apa kalian tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat melihatnya? Aku hanya seorang gadis yang masih labil dengan emosi yang belum stabil.

"Apa yang harus saya lakukan untuk menebusnya?"

Setelah menghela nafas, aku berbalik menatapnya. "Tidak. Tidak ada yang harus kau lakukan. Kau tidak salah. Akulah yang salah." Lelaki itu terdiam. Jadi aku melanjutkan. "Aku lupa kalau aku masih labil. Well, bisa kau tinggalkan aku sendirian? Aku ingin menyendiri."

"I refuse."

"Eh?" Kutatap tajam kedua mata ruby-nya itu. "Apa maksudmu? Apa kau berani menolak perintahku?"

"Untuk kali ini, ya, saya menolaknya."

"Apa katamu?!"

"Bagaimana bisa saya pergi meninggalkan Anda jika Anda sendiri sedang dalam keadaan seperti ini?"

Ah... Tapi...!

"Cih! Memangnya kau siapa?! Apa kau mengerti apa yang kurasakan?"

Lelaki itu berjalan tiga langkah mendekatiku. "Saya memang tak mengerti apa yang Anda rasakan. Tapi saya tahu, bahwa Anda tidak menyukai bisikan para perempuan itu. Benar, kan?"

"Bisikan?", tanyaku pura-pura bodoh.

"Ya. Mereka berbisik satu sama lain membicarakan saya. Lalu Anda, Anda tidak menyukainya." Kali ini lelaki itu menatapku lekat-lekat. "Saya memang tak mengerti perasaan manusia. Tapi dari pengalaman saya ratusan tahun silam mengatakan bahwa Anda... Cemburu karena sikap mereka."

Ucapan itu sukses membuat kedua mataku membulat lebar, terbelalak saking kagetnya. Bahkan jantungku terasa seperti berhenti berdetak. Lidahku juga mendadak kelu.

Apa-apaan ini? Bagaimana dia mengetahuinya? Kukira... Dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perasaan manusia. Ternyata... Walau tak memahaminya, tapi dia mengetahui berbagai macam sifat manusia melalui pengalaman hidupnya. Jadi aku salah besar. Salah karena kukira dia tidak peka sama sekali.

Sekarang bagaimana? Dia sudah mengetahuinya. Apa aku masih harus mengelak? Membohongi diriku sendiri? Aku bingung. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Berterus-terang apalagi menyangkut perasaan bukanlah keahlianku.

"Jaga ucapanmu. Kau pikir kau bicara dengan siapa?", timpalku pada akhirnya.

"Saya sudah melihat berbagai jenis manusia. Sifat mereka mudah ditebak. Tapi apa yang ada dipikirannyalah yang sulit ditebak." Tatapan Sebastian terlihat datar. "Saya tahu Anda cemburu. Namun saya tidak bisa membaca pikiran Anda. Kenapa harus menyembunyikannya?"

Ugh! Damn!

"Kau tidak perlu tahu! Ini bukan urusanmu!"

Jika kuberitahu kenapa aku menyembunyikan rasa cemburuku, aku takut dia akan menolakku mentah-mentah. Jika kuberitahu yang sebenarnya, bahwa aku menyukainya, aku takut dia akan mengolokku serta mengatakan bahwa manusia dan iblis tidak bisa bersatu. Lebih-lebih... Aku takut dia tak mengerti apa itu... Cinta.

Baru saja ingin pergi, aku merasakan sesuatu menggenggam pergelangan tanganku. Refleks, aku pun menoleh. Di situ aku sedikit terkejut saat melihat tatapan Sebastian yang menatapku dengan lembut.

"Seumur hidup saya, hanya Anda-lah satu-satunya perempuan yang pernah memanggil saya. Dan inilah pertama kalinya saya melayani seorang perempuan."

DEG!

Kenapa? Jantungku kembali berdetak dengan kencang! Bagaimana ini?!

"Lalu kenapa kalau aku perempuan pertama yang pernah kau layani?", tanyaku rendah.

"Kenapa ya? Mungkin... Rasanya sedikit aneh. Karena Anda perempuan, saya selalu berprinsip untuk terus melindungi Anda, walaupun saat itu saya gagal." Sebastian tersenyum. "Waktu itu, saat Anda menangis dengan tatapan yang lemah, sebenarnya saya sedikit tergerak. Dari situlah saya sadar bahwa Anda butuh saya untuk melindungi Anda."

Ke.. Kenapa jadi begini? Aku bingung harus melakukan apa. Dan kenapa dia hanya terus berkata demikian? Apa tak ada sekalimat pun dengan kata 'menyukaimu' di dalamnya?

Kulepaskan tanganku dari genggamannya. "Lalu kenapa dengan semua itu? Kau hanya memandangku sebagai gadis kecil yang butuh perlindungan, kan? Kau tenang saja, bukan itu tujuanku memanggilmu. Aku hanya ingin membalaskan dendamku saja."

"Lady..."

"Balaskan dendamku dan kau boleh mengambil jiwaku."

Setelah itu aku pergi berlalu.

-oOo-

"A.. Apa..."

PLASH!

Seketika itu juga, wajahku memanas lalu kubenamkan pada bantal yang ada dipangkuanku. Kakiku menghentak-hentakan kasur yang menjadi alasku tidur sekarang. Perasaanku kacau tak menentu. Bahkan sesekali senyumku merekah dengan sendirinya.

Sial! Aku jadi seperti ini karena mengingat kejadian itu! Kejadian yang berlokasi di dekat sungai Thames! Bukan hanya kejadian, tapi juga setiap kalimatnya!

"The first girl he ever serve...?"

Kuulangi. Memendamkan wajah dan menghentak-hentakan kakiku ke kasur. Tapi... Apa yang telah kukatakan?

_'Balaskan dendamku dan kau boleh mengambil jiwaku.'_

Kenapa aku begitu bodoh mengatakan itu? Kenapa aku mau menyerahkan jiwaku? Kenapa tiba-tiba terlontar kalimat itu? Kenapa? Bukankah aku tidak mau menyerahkan jiwaku? Tapi... Kenapa aku mengatakannya dengan mudah? Apa aku... Sudah merasa hidupku ini tidak berguna?

Kutaruh bantal yang sedari tadi kupegang. Lalu aku menurunkan kakiku dan mulai melangkah keluar kamarku. Aku butuh sedikit refreshing. Mungkin angin malam dapat menyejukan kembali pikiran dan membuatku lupa akan kejadian tadi pagi.

Seampainya di living room, aku masih sedikit melangkahkan kakiku. Saat berada di depan pintu kaca, aku membuka pintu itu. Perlahan aku merasakan hembusan angin yang sejuk. Aku melangkah dan duduk ditepian kolam renang.

Hah... Aku merasa bahwa ini sedikit membantu. Setidaknya untuk menghilangkan stress.

Tanganku memainkan air kolam renang. Karenaku, air yang tadinya sangat tenang berubah menjadi sedikit gelombang. Riakan air mulai menjauh dari tanganku.

"Anda akan sakit bila berada diluar."

Eh?

"Tidak. Itu berlebihan.", balasku sambil sedikit terkekeh.

"Kalau begitu, akan saya buatkan cokelat panas."

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak mau minum apapun."

"Bagaimana dengan makanan ringan?"

"Makanan ringan setelah pukul 8 p.m. tidak baik untuk kesehatan, kau tahu?"

"Baiklah."

Aku kembali memainkan air kolam, tak sedikitpun melihat kearah Sebastian. Yah... Memang pada dasarnya aku tidak mau melihat iblis itu. Kalau aku melihatnya dan tiba-tiba mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, lalu wajahku langsung memerah, kan bisa gawat. Ya, gawat, setidaknya bagiku.

"Eh?! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku!", sergahku karena lelaki itu tiba-tiba saja menarik tanganku.

Ada apa sih?!

Wajah Sebastian terlihat serius. "Pergi dari sini, lady! Bersembunyilah di dalam!"

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Nanti Anda akan tahu! Sekarang lady masuk ke dalam dan sembunyi!"

Sebenarnya ada apa? Tapi toh aku tetap menuruti 'perintah' Sebastian. Jadi aku segera masuk ke dalam rumah lalu bersembunyi dibalik dinding. Dari sini aku dapat mengintip apa yang sebenarnya membuat Sebastian menyuruhku masuk.

Mataku terbelalak tatkala melihat seseorang melompat dari dinding rumah bibi Gabby. Dia berperawakan tinggi, sorot mata yang tajam, juga rambut pendek pirang. Tapi... Siapa dia?

Orang asing itu berdiri di hadapan Sebastian. "Berikan gadis itu."

Gadis itu? Hah?! Maksudnya aku?!

"Tidak akan. Lebih baik kau pergi.", timpal Sebastian.

"Hmph! Kau ingin memaksaku menggunakan kekerasan ya?" Si lelaki asing menuding Sebastian. "Berikan gadis itu sekarang juga!"

"Tak ada gunanya meminta. Cepat pergi!"

Lelaki tersebut mendengus kesal. "Cih! Keras kepala!"

Kemudian lelaki itu menghilang. Sesaat kupikir dia pergi dan tak akan pernah kembali. Ya, sesaat itu adalah perkiraanku. Tapi aku salah besar. Aku menyadari bahwa lelaki itu tidak pergi. Dia tak keluar dari rumah ini, melainkan hanya berpindah tempat. Dan tentu aku sangat terkejut.

Kutolehkan kepalaku, menatap kaget seseorang yang berdiri di belakang. "Sejak kapan?!"

Tanpa mengindahkan keterkejutanku, lelaki asing tersebut lantas menggendongku dibahunya. Aku meronta. Tanganku memukul-mukul punggungnya, kakiku juga menendang perutnya dengan keras. Tapi sial! Itu tidak membuahkan hasil! Dia terlalu kuat! Atau aku yang terlalu lemah?

Mungkin karena kesal atau apa, si lelaki memukul pinggangku. Itu menyebabkan mati rasa, tidak... Tapi juga keram! Tubuhku tidak bisa digerakan! Sakit! Sial!

"Lepaskan lady!"

Aku dapat mendengar suara Sebastian. Dia marah.

"Aku heran." Si lelaki tertawa mengejek. "Kenapa makhluk kejam sepertimu berpakaian dan menyamar seperti kepala pelayan?"

Eh? Bohong. Jadi maksudnya... Lelaki ini tahu siapa Sebastian sebenarnya? Mustahil. Lalu siapa lelaki ini?

"Hmph! Bukan urusanmu!"

"Kuberitahu, comrade, itu pekerjaan lama. Sekarang bukan zamannya membuat kontrak dan menuruti semua perintah manusia lalu mendapat imbalan."

"Katakan, apa maumu?"

"Mauku? Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin menyerahkan gadis ini pada dia."

"Dia?"

"Well..." Aku kaget ketika lelaki ini melompat dan berdiri di atas dinding pagar. "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

Dia akan membawaku kemana?!

"Lepaskan aku!" Kuteriakan apa yang ada dipikiranku. "Lepaskan!"

Nasib buruk. Dia tidak menghiraukan ucapanku dan tetap pergi membawaku entah kemana.

-oOo-

Ini... Atap sekolah. Untuk apa dia membawaku ke sini?

Si lelaki menurunkanku. Sekilas kulirik dia. Lalu mataku menangkap sosok yang ada di belakangnya. Itu...

Aku terbelalak. "Jazzy?"

Gadis itu lagi-lagi membuat seringaian. "Kerja bagus, Louise. Seperti yang kuinginkan, dia dalam keadaan sadar."

Apa... Maksudnya?

Aku melangkah mendekati gadis itu. "Apa maksudmu? Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Jazzy menatapku. "Simple. Aku hanya ingin kau mati. Itu saja."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau ingin aku mati?"

"Sebanarnya tidak ada alasan. Tapi aku benci kau."

"Tapi semua yang kita lalui?"

"Hanya sandiwara."

"Jazzy..." Sorot mataku menatapnya nanar. "Aku tidak tahu kau iblis. Aku menganggapmu manusia, sama sepertiku. Lalu kita berteman, menghabiskan waktu bersama, susah senang bersama, dan... Dan kau dengan mudahnya menganggap semua itu sandiwaramu?"

"Manusia itu makhluk yang mudah terpancing emosinya. Padahal hanya karena hal sepele."

"Sepele? Hal sepele katamu?" Tanganku terkepal. Kukuku terasa seperti menembus kulitku. "Itu bukan hal yang sepele! Semua yang kita lalui, semua itu membangun kepercayaan. Aku selalu percaya padamu. Dan kini, kau meruntuhkan kepercayaan yang sudah kubangun dengan susah payah?"

"Kepercayaan? Apa itu kepercayaan? Kau percaya padaku, tapi aku tidak percaya padamu. Manusia rend-"

"Aku tidak memintamu mempercayaiku! Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku percaya padamu! Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa. Hanya ada kau. Karena itulah... Aku percaya dan terus percaya bahwa kau akan selalu di sampingku."

Jazzy tampak tenang walau sebenarnya aku dapat melihat keterkejutan dimata bulatnya itu. Tangannya yang menggenggam sabit ia acungkan kearahku.

"Omong kosong. Semua yang kau katakan omong kosong. Aku sudah melukaimu tapi kau masih bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu. Kau pikir aku bodoh?"

Aku semakin mendekati Jazzy. "Manusia berbeda dengan iblis. Kami memiliki perasaan yang kuat. Jika kami sudah menemukan seseorang yang pantas, kami akan selalu mempercayai orang itu. Bahkan menyayanginya, sama seperti saudara sendiri."

"Hmph! Lalu..." Jazzy menatapku. Terpampang seringaian diwajahnya. "Apa kau masih bisa mempercayai dan menyayangiku setelah apa yang kulakukan terhadap bibimu?"

Hah? Bicara apa dia?

"Maksudmu?", tanyaku heran.

"Maksudku... Aku yang membunuh bibimu. Aku ingin menyiksamu secara perlahan-lahan."

Apa? Jazzy yang membunuh bibi Gabby?

Aku tertawa mendengarnya. "Tidak mungkin. Itu mustahil. Kau hanya bercanda."

"Kalau aku dapat melukaimu, kenapa tidak dengan bibimu?"

"Tidak. Aku tahu itu hanya leluconmu, kan?"

"Untuk apa? Tidak ada lelucon untuk saat ini."

"Tapi kenapa... Jazzy?"

"Sudah kubilang aku ingin menyiksamu secara perlahan." Gadis itu tertawa keras. "Bagaimana? Masih teguh dengan omong kosongmu? Atau mungkin kau berubah pikiran?"

Tidak mungkin... Jadi.. Jazzy yang membunuh bibi? Kenapa? Kenapa dia tega sekali? Sebenarnya apa yang telah kuperbuat sehingga dia melakukan semua ini padaku? Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai saudara kandung. Mempercayainya sepenuh hatiku. Tapi kenapa ini yang ia berikan sebagai balasannya? Aku hanya ingin dia selalu di sisiku, menghabiskan waktu dengan bercanda ria. Hanya itu!

Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca. Dadaku juga terasa sesak. "Aku mencari pelaku itu. Berusaha untuk membalaskan dendamku sampai-sampai aku membuat kontrak terkutuk dengan iblis. Semua itu kulakukan agar dapat membunuh si pelaku."

"Akulah yang kau cari. Kalau begitu, balaskan dendammu. Aku tidak mau usahamu berakhir sia-sia. Silakan, bunuh aku." Kembali, ia mengembangkankan senyum liciknya. "Sebelum aku yang membunuhmu. Hahaha...!"

Kurang ajar! Dia mempermainkanku! Tidak bisa dimaafkan!

Dengan langkah lebar aku berlari menerjangnya. Kucengkram kerah pakaiannya. Kutatap tajam dia. Tanganku terkepal, siap memukul kapan saja yang kumau.

"Bedebah! Berani-beraninya kau mengatakan itu! Tidak bisa kumaafkan!" Nafasku mulai memburu karena amarah yang mulai memuncak. "Setelah aku kehilangan semuanya, kau pikir aku akan membunuhmu?! Membunuhmu yang hanya akan membuatku makin sendirian?! Jangan konyol! Sesaat aku membencimu, tapi aku sadar, aku sadar bahwa hanya kau yang kupunya sekarang! Apa kau mengerti, hah?!"

Kehempaskan Jazzy namun tak menjatuhkannya. Sebisa mungkin aku mengendalikan emosiku. Aku tidak mau melakukan hal yang percuma. Aku tahu aku membenci pelaku yang membunuh bibi. Tapi Jazzy? Aku tidak mungkin membencinya. Dia sahabatku...

Jazzy membulatkan matanya. Tapi segera membuang muka. "Dasar keras kepala! Bodoh! Hanya ada dua pilihan. Kau yang mati atau aku yang mati."

"Untuk apa salah satu dari kita harus mati?! Apa penyebabnya?!"

"Sudah kubilang, tidak ada!"

"Pasti ada! Katakan, Jazzy!"

"Karena aku benci kau!" Sesaat kemudian, aku melihat Jazzy menangis. "Aku benci padamu. Padahal kau hanya seorang manusia. Perempuan pula. Aku dengar orang tuamu tewas. Lalu kau tidak disukai teman satu sekolahan. Tapi kenapa kau masih bisa terlihat bahagia?"

"Eh?"

"Karena itulah, aku membunuh bibimu. Aku ingin lihat, seberapa kuatnya kau dengan keadaanmu."

"Hanya itu?"

"Kurasa iya."

"Kau tidak pernah tahu, Jazzy. Bila sedang drop dengan semua yang menimpaku, aku akan menangis semalaman. Itu membuatku tenang." Aku menghela nafas. "Lagipula... Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini dengan alasan demikian?"

"Aku..." Wajah Jazzy menunduk. "Aku juga mengalami hal yang sama denganmu. Orang tuaku mati dibunuh oleh Grim Reapers. Namun aku berbeda denganmu yang selalu ceria. Di duniaku, aku selalu mengurung diri dan menangis karena hal itu. Sampai akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu. Aku kesal yang selalu melihatmu tertawa lepas jika bersamaku. Aku hanya ingin kau terpuruk dengan hal yang menimpamu."

Aku terdiam, memandang Jazzy dengan tatapan yang entah bagaimana. Aku tidak tahu harus menatapnya dengan pandangan yang seperti apa. Sebab aku baru mendengar hal ini.

"Sebenarnya, Jazzy...", ujarku memulai. "Itu tak akan menyelesaikan masalahmu. Kenapa kau tidak ikut tertawa bersamaku? Melepaskan semua masa lalu kita dan memulai hidup baru. Jika kau mau, kita dapat memulainya dari awal lagi."

"Memulai dari awal?"

"Ya. Kenapa kau harus membenciku jika kita bisa berteman baik dan tertawa bersama? Lupakan masa lalumu dan mulailah melihat ke depan. Lakukan apa yang telah kulakukan. Kau pasti bisa tertawa lepas tanpa beban."

"Aku tidak yakin. Kenapa aku harus percaya pada ucapan manusia?"

"Untuk kali ini, kumohon, percayalah padaku."

Perlahan, aku dapat melihat secercah harapan dimata sahabatku ini. Dia tersenyum. Senyum tulus yang pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Dilemparnya jauh-jauh sabit yang besar tersebut.

"Aku... Akan percaya padamu, Fiel..."

Senang akan semua masalah yang sudah terselesaikan, tanganku terentang, memeluk Jazzy yang ada di hadapanku.

"Terima kasih. Aku senang kau percaya pada-"

Eh? Apa... Ini...? Aku yakin udara malam ini tidak terlalu dingin. Tapi... Kenapa bahuku merasa seperti diterkam sesuatu yang dingin? Dan... Sakit. Apa yang terjadi?

Mataku menoleh ke belakang. Memastikan ada apa dibalik bahu kananku.

A.. Astaga! Yang benar saja?!

Mataku terbelalak saat melihat pisau yang bersarang dibahuku.

Siapa yang melakukannya?!

To Be Continue

* * *

Mengenai Jazzy yang orang tuanya tewas, saya sendiri gak tau apakah iblis punya orang tua atau engga. Tapi berhubung ini fic ciptaan saya, jadi saya menulis apa saja agar alur ceritanya sukses *plak!* ekh! Maafkan saya yang seenak jidat menciptakan hal seperti ini! Maaf, Toboso-san dan readers sekalian.

Yosh! Selesai sudah chapter ke-3. Thanks to read this story.

And I want to say, review?


	4. Chapter 4

Saya dapet comment dari temen saya. Katanya fic yang saya buat ini terlalu panjang, jadi pusing juga kalo terus-terusan mandang ke layar handphone. Terus saya mikir, bener juga sih… so, ada baiknya kalo saya kurangi sebagian isi dari fic. Oleh karena itu, di chapter ini saya buat sedikit aja.

Warning : short story, typo(s), etc.

Well, enjoy….

-oOo-

"Ugh...!"

Tubuhku ambruk karena merasakan sakit yang mulai menjalar akibat pisau yang bersarang dibahu kananku. Darah mulai mengalir deras. Aku dapat mencium baunya. Sial!

"Meninggalkan balas dendammu, melanggar kontrak kita."

Eh?

Mataku makin terbelalak saat melihat siapa yang baru saja datang. Ditangannya terdapat beberapa pisau perak. Tatapannya dingin dan auranya menakutkan, seolah ia akan memporak-porandakan dunia ini.

"Se.. Sebastian...?", ujarku gemetar karena menahan sakit.

Lelaki beriris ruby itu mendekatiku. "Kau benar-benar hanya membuang waktuku. Tidak ada gunanya lagi mempertahankan kontrak jika kau melupakan dendammu. Sungguh akhir yang membosankan."

"Apa maksudmu, Sebastian?!"

"Sudahlah. Sekarang aku meminta imbalanku."

Lelaki itu semakin mendekat dan itu membuatku ketakutan, sama seperti saat di rumah papa. Belum sampai di dekatku, seseorang telah berdiri di hadapanku seraya merentangkan tangannya.

"Get away from her!"

Jazzy...

Sebastian tertawa geli. "Oh.. My, my, siapa yang telah membalik keadaan?" Sekarang dia menatap tajam. "Menyingkir. Kau tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dalam masalah ini."

"Kau benar. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan iblis sepertimu melukai sahabatku!"

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Malaikat yang datang melindunginya? Sadarlah, kau iblis, sama sepertiku. Sekarang menyingkir."

"Tidak akan!" Jazzy melirik ke belakangnya. "Louise! Bunuh iblis itu!"

Seketika itu, datang serangan yang menghantam Sebastian. Si penyerang adalah lelaki asing yang telah membawaku ketempat ini. Entah siapa lelaki itu bagi Jazzy.

Sementara si lelaki yang bernama Louise tersebut mengalihkan perhatian Sebastian, Jazzy berusaha mencabut pisau ini dari bahuku dengan sangat hati-hati. Aku mengerang kesakitan namun berusaha menahannya. Pada akhirnya, pisau perak ini berhasil dilenyapkan walau aku harus kehilangan sebagian kecil darahku.

"Terima kasih, Jazzy..." Nafasku terengah.

"Apa terasa sakit? Gawat! Aku tidak membawa perban! Iblis juga bukan tipe penyembuh seperti nymph! Bagaimana ini?!"

"Tenanglah... Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku kuat, kok..."

"Bodoh! Kau selalu saja seperti ini!"

"Hehe... Aku tidak tahu... Kalau kau memperhatikan sikapku..."

"Kita sudah bersama selama 2 tahun lebih! Mana mungkin aku tidak mengenalmu!"

Aku senang Jazzy berkata begitu. Tapi... Sebastian... Aku tidak menyangka ia akan melakukan ini. Ternyata benar ucapan Jazzy. Lelaki itu akan melukaiku. Apa artinya... Perasaanku ini tidak tersampaikan ya? Sebastian bodoh! Dia bilang iblis tidak memiliki perasaan! Tapi lihat, Jazzy khawatir padaku. Dia bohong.

Ugh...! Sakit...

Mataku melihat pertarungan di hadapanku. Sebastian melemparkan pisau perak kearah Louise. Namun lelaki pirang itu dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah. Dengan tangan hampa tanpa senjata apapun, Louise melayangkan tinjunya. Seperti yang kutebak, serangan tinju itu tak ada apa-apanya untuk Sebastian.

Sebagai balasannya, Sebastian bersalto ke udara seraya melemparkan pisau yang masih ia simpan di balik jasnya. Louise bersalto beberapa kali ke belakang, tak satupun pisau perak itu yang mengenai si lelaki pirang. Ketika sudah berdiri tegak, Louise mencari sosok Sebastian. Bahkan aku dan Jazzy juga mencari kemana sosok itu.

"Pertahan belakangmu kosong."

Eh?!

Entah sejak kapan, Sebastian tiba-tiba saja berada di belakang Louise. Dilayangkannya sebuah tendangan keras sehingga tubuh tinggi Louise terpelanting dan menghantam dinding. Terkena serangan, Louise mendecih kesal. Dia membuang darah yang ada di dalam rongga mulutnya.

"Kurang ajar!", rutuk Louise. Ia segera bangkit lalu menerjang Sebastian dan siap membalas serangan lawannya. "Mati kau!"

Kepalan tangan Louise diselimuti aura hitam. Dan itu membuatku menyadari sesuatu.

Louise juga iblis?

Setelah menghilangkan jarak, Louise meninjukan pukulannya kearah Sebastian. Mata kami membulat lebar. Serangan Louise sampai kepada Sebastian. Lelaki bersurai hitam itu tampak terdiam. Dia tidak bergeming sedikit pun bahkan untuk menangkis atau menghindar.

"Hmph..! Ahahahah...!" Suara tawa Sebastian memenuhi gendang telingaku.

Kenapa dia tertawa?

Louise terbelalak melihat reaksi lawannya. "Apa?! Gagal?!"

Louise menarik tangannya kembali. Tubuhnya tampak gemetar. Matanya yang masih membulat lebar menatap Sebastian dengan tatapan yang sama sepertiku saat melihat aura Sebastian yang menakutkan. Aku mengerti apa yang dirasakan Louise. Dilanda rasa takut yang luar biasa. Saking gemetarannya, Louise sampai terjatuh.

Diwajah Sebastian terpampang seringaian yang menyeramkan. Tampak beberapa taring seperti dracula dideret giginya. Matanya jadi merah menyala. Setelah itu, sosoknya jadi samar karena tertutup bulu-bulu hitam seperti bulu burung gagak. Tidak hanya itu, aura yang iblis itu pancarkan lebih menakutkan 5 kali lipat!

"Nah... Bagaimana jika aku akhiri permainan ini?"

Bahkan suara Sebastian terdengar sangat rendah dan dingin!

Sekelebat bayangan hitam yang menyerupai tangan dengan kuku yang tajam menyerang Louise. Bayangan itu membuat luka cukup serius didada si lelaki pirang. Louise mengerang kesakitan. Dia kemudian terbatuk. Dari bibirnya mengalir darah yang lumayan banyak.

Aku yakin luka itu dapat membunuh Louise kapan saja saking sakitnya.

"Louise!" Jazzy berteriak.

Jazzy berdiri dari duduknya. Awalnya kupikir dia ingin menyuruh temannya itu bertahan dan membalik keadaan. Namun aku salah besar. Gadis di sampingku ini berlari kearah sabit yang tadi ia buang. Setelah itu, dia memungut senjata tersebut lalu mengarahkannya kepada Sebastian.

"Cukup! Tak akan kubiarkan kau melukai Louise lebih dari itu!" Mata Jazzy tampak membara. Ia marah besar. "LAWAN AKU!"

Mendengar itu aku tersentak. "Jazzy! Apa yang kau katakan?!"

"Aku akan menolong Louise. Kami memang iblis lemah, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan Louise mati." Dia berlari menuju dua iblis di hadapan kami.

"Tunggu! Jazzy!" Sial! Aku tidak bisa berdiri!

Gawat! Bisa-bisa Jazzy juga ikut celaka! Ini semua salahku yang ingin membalas dendam! Seandainya saja aku ikhlas menerima kenyataan, pasti kami semua akan baik-baik saja! Kurang ajar!

Kulihat Jazzy berlari menerjang Sebastian. Diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi sabit besarnya itu. Setelah cukup dekat dengan targetnya, Jazzy mengayunkan sabitnya dengan penuh amarah. Namun sayang, serangan Jazzy hanya menghantam udara. Targetnya telah menghilang.

Tidak. Sebastian tidak menghilang. Dia berpindah tempat. Dan sekarang, dia ada di belakang Jazzy! Gawat! Sebastian akan menyerang Jazzy!

"Awas! Belakangmu!", teriakku memperingati bahaya yang akan menimpa sahabatku.

Refleks, gadis itu membalikan tubuhnya dan segera menempatkan sabit yang ia pegang di depan tubuhnya, guna menangkis serangan yang datang. Untungnya tepat waktu. Jazzy tampak baik-baik saja. Walau ia mendapat luka gores dipipi kirinya.

Jazzy mendecak kesal. Dengan serangan membabi-buta ia terus menghunuskan sabitnya itu. Tapi yang ia lakukan percuma. Tak satupun serangannya yang mengenai Sebastian.

Sampai disatu arah, sabit Jazzy berhenti membabi-buta. Bukan Jazzy yang menghentikannya. Tetapi ada bayangan hitam yang menggenggam ujung sabit tajam tersebut. Jazzy terkesiap melihatnya. Ia berusaha melepaskan sabit miliknya dari genggaman bayangan hitam itu.

Berangsur-angsur muncul sesuatu dari dalam kumpulan bulu-bulu burung gagak yang menyelimuti Sebastian. Sesuatu itu terlihat seperti tangan. Tangan dengan kuku tajam yang sama dengan tangan yang telah melukai Louise. Tangan itu mendekati wajah Jazzy. Awalnya Jazzy tampak ketakutan. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja raut wajahnya berubah, seolah dibakar amarah yang membara. Tatapan matanya tajam.

Jazzy melangkah mundur, menciptakan jarak di antara mereka. Setelah cukup jauh, gadis manis itu segera menebaskan sabit tajam tersebut kearah bayangan mirip tangan yang ada di hadapannya.

Lagi-lagi... Jazzy gagal. Dia tidak bisa melukai Sebastian dengan sabitnya.

"Now it's my turn."

Celaka! Jazzy!

Aku melihat asap hitam berputar-putar mengitari Jazzy dengan skala jarak yang cukup luas. Seperkian detik selanjutnya, gadis tersebut pun menyadarinya juga. Dia terkesiap. Digenggamnya sabit itu erat-erat. Bola mata Jazzy melihat ke kanan, kiri, atas, dan bawah. Begitupun denganku yang juga memerhatikan sekeliling, mencari sosok Sebastian yang lagi-lagi menghilang.

Selang beberapa detik selanjutnya, Muncul bayangan hitam. Kali ini bukan tangan. Tapi kepala! Walau tidak dapat disebut kepala sungguhan. Itu bayangan hitam yang serupa dengan bentuk kepala ditambah dua mata yang merah menyala seperti darah. Sepasang mata itu menatap tajam kearah Jazzy.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja Jazzy terdiam. Mereka hanya saling tatap. Sampai akhirnya, tubuh Jazzy terjatuh di atas kedua lututnya. Tangannya yang semula memegang sabit dengan erat, seketika itu juga mengendur dan membiarkan sabit tersebut terlepas dari tangannya.

Apa yang terjadi?

"HYAAA...!"

Astaga! Kenapa?! Kenapa Jazzy berteriak?!

"Jazzy!"

Dengan susah payah aku bangkit berdiri. Kakiku berusaha menopang berat tubuhku. Sial! Sulit sekali berdiri dengan tegak! Selain karena sakit dibahuku, jantungku juga terasa sakit. Sesak. Nafasku tercekat akibat melihat kejadian berdarah dan mengerikan tadi.

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan perlahan. "Jazzy!" Mataku terus melihat Jazzy yang sedang menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. "Jazzy! Ada apa?! Jazzy!"

Jazzy tak bergeming. Dia tetap menutupi wajahnya. Itu membuatku semakin takut. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Ada apa dengan Jazzy? Apa yang dilakukan Sebastian padanya?

Sampai akhirnya, sahabatku itu menurunkan kedua tangannya. Ia menoleh kearahku.

Aahhh...

Mataku membulat lebar. "Ja.. Jazzy...?"

Aku terpaku. Itu sangat membuatku ingin mati ditempat. Aku yakin yang kulihat ini nyata. Jazzy... Dia... Matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, semuanya itu... Mengeluarkan darah. Mungkin karena tadi Jazzy menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, sekarang darah itu memenuhi wajah Jazzy.

Tangan Jazzy terulur kearahku. "Fi.. Fiel..."

Tidak... Tidak... Tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti sahabatku!

Tanganku menuding sosok dengan kumpulan bulu-bulu burung gagak yang mengelilinginya. "Kau! Kurang ajar! Hentikan sekarang juga! Kau tidak berhak menyakiti Jazzy!"

Sosok iblis itu mendekatiku. Terdengar suara tawa mengejek dari sana. "Oh... Begitu? Sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa memenuhi ucapanmu. Aku menikmati permainan ini."

"Jangan konyol! Hentikan sekarang juga! Ini perintah!"

"Perintah, hah? Setelah kau melanggar kontrak, apa kau pantas memberiku perintah?"

Tanpa menghiraukan ucapanku, iblis itu kembali berbalik kearah Jazzy. Sial! Jazzy sudah tidak berdaya lagi! Celaka jika membiarkannya diserang Sebastian!

Aku berusaha berlari ketika Sebastian mengeluarkan tangannya dan memegang kepala Jazzy. Sangat sulit bernafas. Nafasku makin tercekat setelah melihat keadaan Jazzy yang memprihatinkan.

"Tunggu! Hentikan!" Seperkian detik sebelum Sebastian membunuh Jazzy, aku memberanikan diriku. "Kumohon jangan bunuh Jazzy! Akulah... Yang kau inginkan."

Sebastian menarik tangannya kembali dan berjalan mendekatiku. "Bagus. Kau memilih pilihan yang tepat."

Aku tak dapat membendung air mataku lagi. Akhirnya aku menangis. Tanpa kusadari, ternyata iblis yang telah membuat kontrak denganku, tengah berdiri di hadapanku seraya menatapku dengan mata merah menyalanya.

Gawat! Aku sudah tidak kuat berdiri lebih lama lagi. Jadi dengan kaki yang benar-benar lemas, tubuhku ambruk. Namun aku heran, kenapa tubuhku tak kunjung menghantam atap sekolah? Saat kulihat apa yang terjadi, ternyata ada bayangan hitam menyerupai tangan yang menahanku agar tidak jatuh. Kutenggakan kepalaku. Seketika itu juga, tangisanku pecah.

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. "Dasar bodoh! Sebastian bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Aku benci kau!"

"Tenang saja, semuanya akan segera berakhir, Fiel Granville.", ujarnya rendah.

"Aku benci kau! Kau dengar?!"

"Ya, ya, aku dengar."

Sosok di hadapanku menghapus air mataku dangan tangan bayangannya. Setelah itu, dia mulai menenggelamkanku bersamanya ke dalam bulu-bulu burung gagak itu.

Dengan sisa-sisa perasaan yang kupunya, aku tersenyum sebelum semuanya terlambat. "Aku ingin kau tahu." Mataku terpejam sepenuhnya. "Aku mencintaimu... Sebastian..."

FIN

-oOo-

Yosh! Selesai juga fic abal ini dengan ending yang what? Aneh. Yups! Saya sendiri merasa aneh sama endingnya *abaikan*

Terima kasih yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic abal saya. Segera saya akan mempublish fic yang lainnya. Do'akan supaya semuanya lancar. Amin…

Okay guys, mind to review?


End file.
